last sacrifice the journey to redemtion
by bookluver4ever
Summary: The way it happens in my mind. Who is Lissa long lost sibling? How does life work out for Rose?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok so I tried to fix this a little so that is would be easier to read since I finally got a review and this was the suggestion. Thank you by the way. I am not sure if this is right I am not used to writing things that contain dialoge. I never take c c personaly I am flattered that you offered to help. please let me know if this helps and if its kinda right and I will fix the other chapters. **_

Nooooo! I can here Lissa screaming through our bond. Even as I get sucked into her head I still can't seem to feel anything. I'm shocked comatose really, I can't leave Lissa's head yet I can still hear Abe my mobster father in my head as well. "They execute traitors!" Focus Rose I'm telling myself focus on Lissa.

"They can't do that to her. I know she didn't do it. Rose would never hurt,or kill anyone. She is the best guardian they just can't do this." Lissa is sobbing at this point.

I wish I could tell her it's all going to be ok but now I'm starting to have my own doubts. "Princess calm down, we will think of something I promise I won't let them hurt Rose" I can hear Dimitri trying to calm Lissa down and really it calms me down too.

No matter what happens between us I know I will always trust him completely. He will always be a man of his word and a force beyond nature. My first love, my mentor.

"Really guardian Belikov?" A venom laced voice called out."If you were going to make sure no one hurts rose why did you let them take her in the first place?"

Lissa flinches as she turns towards Adrian along with the rest of the group. Adrian missed the part where I gave myself up. Dimitri was amazing. He took on the entire queens guard himself in my defense.

I have no doubt he would have fought to the death to prevent them from taking me, but I just couldn't let him, I had to keep him safe and he was putting himself at risk by defending me.

"Is this more of your idea of what's best for her? Or has love _faded_ so much you just didn't care what happened to her?" Ouch even I flinched at that.

That was harsh for Adrian, it sounded more like something I would have said, maybe I was starting to rub off on him in bad ways too. And hey! I never told him or anyone else what Dimitri had said to me in church that day, how did he know about that?

Lissa was usually the peace maker or dimplomat of the group,but right now she was just too stunned to intervene. She just kept watching Dimitri and Adrian.

"Adrian, you know nothing about how I feel or why I do anything" growled Dimitri. He looked dangerously close to losing control.

Adrian's trademark smirk twisted on his lips into almost a sneer. "I know what happened to Rose in Siberia and everything she did for you everything she risked."

Adrian's voice started to rise in volume " I know everything you have said to her since you got back, and as much as I love Rose and want her for myself what I wanted most was for her to be happy and if that ment you then so be it. But all you have done is reject her and hurt her so badly that executing her might be the kindest thing they can do for her."

I gasped exactly at the same time Lissa did. I couldn't believe he said that, felt that way, said that to Dimitri! I don't think I had ever seen Adrian look so angry so hurt so passionate so fearless. It was kinda hot if you overlooked the whole thing about me being better off dead.

I didn't think watching him now that he really ment that. His green eyes looked sad tired maybe fearful. I think he was making a point and trying for a reaction from Dimitri. And boy did he get it.

I used to accuse Dimitri of not really having control just doing a good job of faking it. Well he wasn't doing such a great job now.

Right after Adrian said I would be better off dead Dimitri stopped breathing. His eyes looked shocked,as if Adrian's words had actually come up and punched him in the stomach. Hurt and then very quickly angry grew on his face. I swear he looked scarier now than he did as a Strogoi.

His brown eyes usually so calm and warm took on a look of rage seen in rapid animals. He completely lost his cool grabbing Adrian around the neck and completely picking him up off the ground. In the scariest quietest voice I had ever heard him use he leaned in very close to a not breathing Adrian and said through clenched teeth.

" I will say this just once. Do not ever question my motives about Rose again. She is the only thing that really matters to me, she is the most important thing in my life always, I have never loved anyone the way I love her and I would die a thousand times in the most painful way before I let one hair on her heard be harmed . I swear to you I will not let her die. She is the strongest person I know once she has a chance to get out of this situation she will move on with her life and hopefully find real happiness. But if _you're_ so worried about her well being why are _you_ treating her like a blood whore?"

He seemed to realize he had crossed a line here at the collective gasp when he said blood whore. Dropping Adrian he quickly stepped back and started apologizing.

Lissa who was watching with absolute horror flashed her eyes over to Adrian thinking dear god no in her head at the mention of blood whore. She waited for Adrian to deny it. Instead Adrian who really shouldn't surprise me by now starting laughing.

" Well Belikov first off I don't consider Rose my blood whore I actually want to express my love for her not try to deny it . And that was _her_ idea, _her _way of being responsible since we didn't have any condoms the other night." Lissa cringed at this admission . " Second I'm glad someone finally got you to admit your true feelings, I'm kind of sorry you felt the need to deprive me of oxygen so long though, I kill enough of my brain cells without help thanks."

I pull myself out of Lissa's head I have heard enough. Adrian is crazy Dimitri could have killed him. He is the only one crazy enough to try a stunt like that.

But then I start thinking of everything that I had just heard. Dimitri still loves me and even as my heart swells with this knowledge another piece breaks as I realize that not only does Adrian know this but he loves me too. Really loves me, completely unselfishly.

God I am in so much trouble, the love of my life my soul mate still loves me I should be happy, and I am but Adrian is so much better than I give him credit for he has done so much for me been so patient, kind and loving and now no matter how much it hurts him he still only wants to make me happy.

I hang my head in my hands and moan. There is no way I can win here.

This is all too much to process right now my head feels like it's going to explode. I have enough drama trying to figure out how to get out of being executed without worrying over a love life that might never get a chance anyway.

With a sigh I close my eyes and lay back down on the lumpy crappy cot in this cell. Ironically the same cell that Dimitri was released from just the other day when the council finally decided he was no longer a Strogoi.

The Strogoi are the bad vamps that have just one mission, kill all the good vamps or Moroi like Lissa and Adrian. My job as a Dhampir and Guardian was to keep them all safe by killing the strogoi. Which I couldn't do, locked up in this stupid cell. No wonder Dimitri was so crabby before who the hell can sleep decent on one of these anyway.

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I found myself in a beautiful garden standing beneath the sun wearing a chiffon red sundress.

I guess I should mention that as a spirit user (all vampires have magic in one of the elements and Adrian was one of the rare spirit users.) Adrian has the ability to walk in people's dreams and he frequents mine.

"Adrian come on out and babe really a sundress? How about a mini skirt and killer boots? "

"Ah Rose at least you still have your sense of humor" Adrian came up behind me and took me in his arms, spinning me around slowly to look in my eyes. He really has amazing eyes. A bottle green not unlike sea glass really. They are deep if you look close, filled with so many things he tries to hide.

"My Rose my sweet." He croons in my ear his lips brushing over my hair almost as if he is afraid to kiss me.

Silly! We sure went farther than that the other night yet now he is treating me like I'm fragile or breakable.

"Adrian!" I pull back wanting to look him in the eyes. "What's wrong? Besides the obvious I mean."

"little Dhampir, I know you were watching in Lissa's mind earlier her aura changes ever so slightly when your there, do I really need to explain?" The pain is so evident in his eyes and in his tone I want to hold him close and sooth his fears away.

And yet even as I think this he sighs and pulls me against him pressing his lips against mine with such fierceness I start to forget we are in a dream. But then as quickly as he started he stops.

" Rose , I want you to be happy and I won't try to stand in the way" I put my fingers on his soft full lips stopping him before he says something we both regret.

"Adrian, I will always love Dimitri. He was my first love. But! And I stress the but, he has made his choice regardless of our feelings and I have accepted that. I also love you and I stand my choice to let Dimitri go and build a relationship with you." I quickly amend "If, you still want me?"

I am trying not to let Adrian see what these words cost me. There is a part of me that want to drop to the ground and do nothing but cry for my lost love, another voice wants to scream out in joy that Dimitri really does still love me, but deep inside I know this doesn't change anything and Dimitri loving me doesn't mean he wants to be with me.

I need to stick to my guns and move on and hope that for however long I might have left on this earth which might not be long that I can find some shred of happiness and looking at Adrian right now and all the love beaming off his face I think this might be the way.

"Rose." He smiles at me " I will always want you". I lay my head on his shoulder content for now.

It's been two weeks since I was arrested. Almost two weeks since I found out that I might be exacuted for high treason, killing Queen Tatiana. Two weeks since I got a note from the queen bitch telling me that Lissa is not the only surviving Dragomir.

The only person I have told any of this to and the only person I will let visit me is Adrian. Actually I only let Adrian even visit me in my dreams. I don't know if I can keep it together if anyone visits me in person. I need to try to keep myself composed its all I have now.

I will not give that council of self righteous Moroi the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

I know Adrian will do everything he can to help me, but I wonder if even he with all his family connection will be enough.

I do allow myself to visit the outside through Lissa's eyes. It hurts her so much that I won't let her down to see me. I feel so bad about this but in truth it's not just Lissa I am keeping out this way it's Dimitri.

He has not yet asked Adrian about me but I know if Lissa comes here he will either accompany her or at the very least grill her about it after. I can't let him come here I need to keep my distance. If he comes and breaks down enough to confess his love I don't know if I will be strong enough to deny him.

I owe Adrian some loyalty at least. I let my thoughts go to Lissa's so I can see what is going on inside the royal court.

" I know your trying Adrian but it is just not the same as seeing her myself." Lissa is crying. Oh man now I really do feel like shit. Adrian reaches out and places his hand on hers trying to offer her some sort of condolence and undersanding.

" I know remember I am only seeing her in dreams, it's not the same as holding her in my arms for real. Feeling her heart beat and smelling her hair oh what glorious hair." Adrian looks tired . He is not as put together as he usually is.

This is starting to take a toll on my friends. As Lissa looks around I can see that no one looks good they all look like they are hardly sleeping or eating. Dark circles surround everyones eyes, and Lissa's hands won't stop shaking.

Adrian has wrinkles in his pants a silly observation but he is usually so meticulously dressed that is looks starteling on him.

I notice that Dimitri is missing and I wonder if it has something to do with Adrian. I hope there have not been anymore problems between them. Or at least that I didn't miss them. Adrian looks up at Lissa and a knowing smile plays at his lips. He knows I'm watching. Suddenly I find myself pulled back to me cell. Something or someone else has my attention.

"Roza? Roza? Please look at me." His voice is sad almost pleading but not quit, more tired really. I can barely surpress my groan.

"Dimitri I said NO visitors. I thought I was being clear." I can feel his exhale like he was expecting this.

"Rose please turn around." This time his voice is pleading, as much as I don't want to I never could stand to see him suffer.

Turning slowly I steal myself to keep my guardian face on to not crack and show Dimitri just how much a part of me really does want to see him.

"what is it Belikov? I have better things to do than listen to reasons why you don't love me. I promise not to stalk you from behind my cell bars or my grave once they stake me. " With some small piece of satisfaction I watch him cringe at my words, the hurt evident in his eyes. I could drown in those eyes, my own private pools of melted chocolate, so warm and inviting. Snap out of it Rose keep your guard up! He has his guard up now too.

" Oh really?" He replies curtly. "What important things do you have to do? Sit around and pout like a little girl? Dammit Rose ! I promised myself I wouldn't let you bait me." He rubs his face in his hands like he can wipe away all his frustration with me.

With a sigh he looks back at me and pauses. His eyes look angry and I'm starting to wonder just how tenious his grip on control might really be.

" Roza aren't you eating ? "

" Well comrad." I snear." Not like it's any of your business but yes I am." I give in and sigh myself saying just a bit softer trying to kind of laugh it off. " I have a rather big appetite as you might remember and apparently chocolate éclairs are not regular prison food. Not that I'm complaining I am probably eating a more balanced diet than ever before. It's like a new years resolution in the middle of the year." I chuckle at my ability to see some humor in this.

Glancing at Dimitri though I am guessing he doesn't find it as funny.

"Roza this is not something you should joke about. I can see already you've lost a fair amount of weight." The only thing cluing me in to how much this bothers him is the death grip he has on the bars of my cell. His hands have gone past white to a no circulation bluish color.

I shrug it's not important really I mean jeeze it's not like my bra size went down just my pants size.I open my mouth to express this same sentiment when I see the longing in Dimitris eyes. I know I shouldn't but I take a step towards him, a huge part of me longing for him too.

Wishing he would wrap me up in his arms and carry me away from all this, kissing me in that hungry torn way he kisses when it's been a long time. I can't seem to stop my feet and suddenly I'm pressed up against the bars.

" Dimitri, I am fine . See? Nothing to worry about. Now can you please tell Lissa to stop pestering Adrian?" At the mention of Adrian his eyes grow sad, he reaches up and twirls a lock of my hair around his finger a habit I know as affectionate.

" Anything for you Roza." He whispers with so much passion it's all I can do not to grab him by his full head of silky brown hair that just reaches his shoulders and press my lips as hard as I can aginst his. I can smell his aftershave, his wonderful sexy scent. He has always smelled like home to me. A place of true belonging.

Almost as if reading my mind, which it would not surprise me if Dimitri had this ability he wound his hand up higher into my hair gripping my arm with his other hand and pulled my lips up to his. Even with the bars between us I don't think I have ever experienced a more wonderful kiss.

My heart wanted to burst with the joy I felt. Surely he wouldn't kiss me and just walk away?Here was my proof that Dimitri still loved me! He still desired me, needed me . We were two halves neither whole without the other. If they killed me now at least I got to kiss him again.I ran my fingers gently through his hair,tracing his promise mark on the back of his neck.

Suddenly he stopped pulling his face back just enough to look me in the eyes. His eyes looked filled with tears, something I never thought I would see.

"Roza oh Roza." He moaned. "I am so sorry!"

"for what?" I almost shouted . "A kiss one kiss? It's hardly the end of the world. So you're a man, you broke your perfect guardian façade. So what Dimitri?"

" No Rose." He whispered so softly I could barely hear. "For everything!" At this his legs gave out and all six feet seven of him crumpled in a heap at my feet.

I was stunned Dimitri was so strong I didn't' understand why this was so hard for him. Had I not told him already I forgave him? He was not responsible for what had happened when he was strogoi.

He was crying into his hands now. His hair coming lose from the tie and forming a silky curtain around his face. Sobs shook his body to the point the guards nearby were starting to look embarrassed. He started mumbling in Russian so I had no clue what he was saying. I did the only thing I could . I wrapped my arms around him and held him as much as the bars would allow.

After about two minutes one of the guards came over and told me with an apologentic look that our time was up. He motioned for one of the other guards and they helped Dimitri to his feet and led him out of the prison. He never looked back at me.

Besides my nighttime dreams with Adrian I had no more visitors for another two weeks.

I refused to ask Adrian anything about Dimitri. It just wasn't fair for me to continue to ask him to put up with my former lover.

And anyway Dimitri got down here once if he cared so much he obviously could have gotten back down again. I had to assume I had been wrong and maybe he just thought my weight loss was hot. No I sighed Dimitri was not that shallow but he obviously still was not going to cave on the _us_ issue so I wouldn't either.

I was distracted from my day dreams when my cell doors creaked open.

"Well Abe, I was starting to think you just took off. You look tan. Go away on nice month long vacation?" I couldn't quite work up anger towards my father. He seemed to sense this and laughed rather loudly.

" Rosemarie you are one in a million. Do you want me to get you out of your exacution or not my dear?" ah no reply I thought so." His eyes were twinkling he was enjoying this game. "I have managed to convince out dear judge", he said with a wink ." to postpone your trial. "

"why? I moaned what's the point. Either you can get me out of this or you can't . And if you can't I would rather just be executed than stay locked up in this dank shitty hole!"

" Rosemarie!" My father warned. "There is no need for extremes. Now I have a feeling and I am always right about my feelings that there is something you have not yet told me."

I sighed and hestitated warring internally with myself for a moment before digging the note out of my pocket and handing it to my father. He glanced at it looked up in surprise and immediately walked out of my cell.

" Zmey, I called to no one but myself. " I hope your doing the right thing because you just took my only hope with you."


	2. Chapter 2

There are many sayings about the passage of time. Most of them are bull shit! I have been locked up now for three months. I have had no visitors. I do not want any. I have forbidden it. Not even my lawyer father.

I have stopped visiting Lissa's head. I can't stand seeing the outside when I am stuck in this cell. I have continued to bleed the darkness out of Lissa. It is growing in me,feeding my depression. I think I may suffocate from it and I welcome the thought.

I would rather die on my terms than on the terms of the court who are simply looking for a scapegoat.

I have done what Dimitri thought I was doing before and have begun refusing to eat. The solitude is soothing and torterous at the same time. With no word from my father and my trial looming before me I have finally given up. I have excepted my fate and have come to terms with the fact that soon I will die.

This time there is no coming back they will not allow Lissa to save me to bring me back I will stay dead. the shadows will no longer have just kissed me they will be my lover the keeper of my soul for ever more. The darkness will swallow me whole.

I close my eyes and sink slowly back into a dreamless sleep again. I have finally learned to block Adrian so now even my dreams are on the shadows edges and filling with darkness. My fate will be my own, I will not be dragging those I love with me, this seperation now should help them begin to grieve so that maybe when I die it will not be so hard on them. they will have already realized I am gone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Miss Hathaway? They sent these down so you'd have something appropriate to wear." I turn to see one of the guardians holding a pile of clothes out to me through my bars.

" Sure , whatever." I take the clothes and begin to get dressed not caring what they have given me or if it even fits . Which it probably doesn't considering all the weight I have lost with my new starvation technique.

" Do you need anything else? A hair brush , a mirror?" The same guardian a young looking women whom I have never seen asks me. I must look bad. Tough shit I'm not trying to impress anyone. I certainly don't want these people to think I have been enjoying my time here in the lap of luxury. Oh damn I guess running a brush through my hair won't kill me.

" Yeah sure a brush would be great." She hands me a plastic kiddy brush . I guess big bad queen killer can't be trusted with a hair brush. Great. whatever I guess it's better than nothing. I manage to get most of the tangles out of my hair and toss the brush back to the guardian."So are we all set? lets get this show on the road . I have a trial to lose."

The guardians don't appear to find my attempt at humor funny. No one responds. My cell door is unlocked and once again I am put into hand cuffs. I don't bother talking again. What's the point? I already know what's going to happen and I'm guessing they do to.

They lead me out of the prison and through the commons towards the court room. I have been down in that hole so long that even the light of the full moon hurts my eyes. I forgot how clear the sky can be here. The stars are so numerous that night time is almost as bright as the day. I have to squint keeping my eyes almost entirely closed. I stumble once or twice not being able to see smaller rocks or cracks in the ground at my feet. I can sense that a crowd has gathered to watch my march of shame. Probably people who can't get in to see the actual trial. whispers are starting. I can hear the condemnation coming from the crowd it's like a fog that slowly spreads across a lake on a cool summer night. rolling in like the tide. I can only imagine if this is what it's like out here how bad it will be inside.

The courtroom doors are huge, ornately carved ,almost as if to purposely give a grand entrance to whoever pushes them open. The fact that I am walking in escorted by the royal guards makes this even more of a show. The guardians part fanning out to line the walls and stand watch by the doors and other escape routes. As if not having eaten in days has left me with any energy at all let alone enough to try for a mad escape.

I walk up to the front trying not to look around. I don't want to know if any of my friends have come to see my disaster. but I can't help myself when right by my side I hear a gasp and a sob. I turn and regret it instantly. Lissa and Christian are sitting with Adrian. Lissa is sobbing into Christians chest and he looks at me with sad sympathetic eyes as he rubs her back and arms. Adrian locks his eyes to mine and I see so many emotions there fighting to conquer each other. Anger, fear, shock, love, hurt his eyes flash them all at me. I feel so guilty about hurting him but it is for the best I know. I force myself to look away and continue up to my seat.

The whispers are even worse in here. It's more like a buzz now as if someone has over turned a hive a bees. I seat myself next to my father who I am kind of surprised has the balls to show his face when he has been absent for weeks. He doesn't turn to look at me . Merely nods his head to let me know he is aware I'm here.

BANG! BANG!" Order! Order! all rise the Honorable Judge." This is where I black out. I know I was sworn in, that I was questioned. I must have given some decent answers I can see a warm smile on my fathers face. The court room is very warm and it's very distracting, all I want to do is sleep. I feel numb. Nothing I do is going to change what happens here so why bother. I check out. I have vague memories of being led back out in my handcuffs. I can hear my cell doors squeak shut, but I can't remember exactly how I got here. I walk over to my cot collapsing as soon as my head hit's the pillow.

"You will let me in to see her or I will personally see to it that every single one of you is brought up on charges of neglect!" I wake up to hear shouting that sounds like it is coming from just down the hall. "She looks terrible and if I am not allowed to make sure that she is not in need of medical attention I swear there will be hell to pay!" The voice is familiar, and very loud. Adrian!

" No!" I shout. "Don't come down here Adrian. I am fine . please go away I don't want to see you!"

"Rose?" I can hear him franticly screaming now. "Can't you hear how weak she sounds? Let me by you idiots. Now!" Suddenly he is at my cell. Pounding his fists in impatience on my prison bars. One of my jailers opens the door for him.

" Adrian I really don't want to see you. Please leave now."

" No Rose!" He begins to walk towards me his hands outstretched as if he means to embrace me.

" Adrian if you don't leave I will be forced to hurt you." He hesitates at my words. Looking at me in a puzzling way. The guardians have moved close to him preparing to pull him back out of my cell for his protection.

" Restrain her ." He orders them.

" No ! Adrian you bastard. Don't do this just go leave!" I'm screaming now . So worked up that even in my weakened state it takes three guardians to hold me against the wall." Adrian! I hate you! Don't touch me!" He doesn't listen .

He continues to approach me and tentatively reaches out a hand and strokes my cheek. " Rose I'm going to make it all better." He smiles and suddenly the air warms, the dim lights seem to brighten. I swear music is playing and I think maybe I am dying and going to heaven. Suddenly it stops. "Rose?" I blink and turn my head towards Adrian. I feel such peace. I can't help but smile at him. His answering smile is brilliant. A ray of sun in my moonless night.

" You can let her go." He tells the guard. " She won't hurt me now."

" Oh Adrian!" I cry falling into his outstretched arms. " How did you know? I didn't even know myself until right now."

He chuckles at this. One of the few times that I have allowed myself to lean on him. " Rose I can see your aura remember. Silly Dhampir . The amount of spirit in your aura was truly frightening. I don't know how much longer you would have lasted without a healing. As it is you look terrible. How much weight have you lost? Are they not feeding you? Why are still bleeding the spirit out of Lissa? If she finds out that your"

"Stop Adrian." I interrupt. " You can't tell Lissa! I can't have her hurt from me any more than she already is. Where everything else so far has failed to kill me watching her go insane will finish me off."

" Fine ." He agreed. "I won't tell her but you have to allow me down here to heal you. I won't take no for an answer anymore. And seriously Rose. He takes my face gently in his hands and lightly brushes his lips against mine. I shudder in his arms. " Are they feeding you? Your so damn thin it's scary. I'm afraid to hold you too tight. Afraid I might hurt you." There is real concern in his voice.

" Actually I was refusing the food." I look down afraid to meet his eyes at my admission.

" Dammit Rose! I can't lose you! I am fighting every hour of every day to save your life. I won't allow you to kill yourself out of some twisted sense of God knows what!" I still haven't looked into his eyes . He has never been harsh with me like this before. Never raised his voice at me. In such a small voice I surprise even myself I swallow and answer him.

" I promise from now on to eat Adrian. Please don't be mad. I feel so much better already. I think the darkness I was bleeding out of Lissa just got amplified by being stuck in this cage." He pulls my chin up in an attempt to get me to look him in the eyes.

" Rose look at me please." My eyes flick up to his. Such beautiful eyes . Looking at all the love staring me in the face it was hard to not allow some hope to creep back into my head. " I'm not angry. Not really. Just worried love. I promise to come everyday and heal you just promise me you'll eat. And try to take care of yourself." All I can do is nod my head in response. I think I might cry if I open my mouth to say yes. " Ok honey just rest. I will see you soon in your dreams." He pulls me close and kisses me one last time before turning with a wink and walking out of my cell. As he nears the end of hall I hear him call to me. " Rose . Don't even think of trying not to dream tonight. I've been practicing. You can't keep me out."


	4. Chapter 4

I've been allowing Lissa and Adrian to come visit me. Sometimes even Christian comes by. It's not so bad anymore, now that I'm getting my healings from Adrian. I've started watching the outside world through Lissa's eyes again as well, being careful to avoid the times that Dimitri is with her. A girl can only be so strong .

It's incredibly boring sitting in the my cell . The only problem with being healed from the darkness is that now I'm awake instead of catatonic all the time. Maybe I will see what Lissa is up to. I lie down on my scratchy blanket and close my eyes letting down my guard and opening up my mind. Instantly I can sense she is distressed and not alone. Dimitri is pacing around her room.

" I don't think it's safe to wait much longer." He comes to a stop and kneels before Lissa so close to her face even I pull back. " Of all the terrible things I have done to her . Letting her die would be the one I could never come back from." He appears to be pleading with her. Asking her permission for something.

" Dimitri. I know no matter how much you try you still don't like Adrian. But please give him a bit more time. Don't dive in with out all the resources we can pool together for this."

He sighs and stands up resuming his pacing, I don't think he has ever been so agitated. He usually just closes up puts on the mask and does what needs to be done. I guess I should be flattered he cares enough still to worry. I am also just a bit jealous I realize . He can let his guard down with Lissa in a way he never did with me.

I sigh and pull back out of Lissa's head. I should have come back as soon as I realized Dimitri was with her. I let my thoughts drift to other more troublesome topics. My trial. It is not going well. We have gone to court only a handful of days but even I can tell it looks bad. I have no alibi for the time of the murder and this is not the worst of the evidence against me. The fingerprints on my stake were bad but they still dragged in every stake they can find to prove no one else has one even similar. The amount of people they have had testify to how much I hated the queen has been so numerous that the judge finally said no more. They have brought up all my old school records to prove that not only can I escape heavily warded areas but that I have a history of violence doing it. My motive they claim is strictly defiance. I couldn't stand for the Queen to tell me who I could be in a relationship with. I needed to cement my relationship with Adrian and somehow I thought that killing off his aunt would accomplish this. It was so ridiculous but the court seemed to be buying it. They lapped it up like a starving kitten given a dish of milk. So eager to have this all done to put away someone anyone for this terrible crime. Even with all the evidence they have against me I still have a feeling looking at the smug look on the lawyers face that she is saving something for the very end. Something that I am sure will seal my fate and ensure my conviction. Abe has said nothing about the note I gave him from Queen Tatiana. I hope he has some plan for it. Maybe our ace in the hole.

" This waiting is going to kill me before they can." I mumble out loud.

"No Roza!" I spin around and find my self face to face with Dimitri. Inside my cell.

" How did you get in here?" I glance around him and see my answer the guardians are all slumped on the floor.

" There is no time right now Roza we have to go now." He pulls me after him leaving the cell.

" No! Dimitri I won't go anywhere without some answers." I'm fighting him. Dragging my feet like a small child that doesn't want to leave grandmas house or the toy store.

" Oh Rose." Dimitri sighs " Please come now there is not much time . I promise you will get all your answers as soon as we get up in the air."

" The air? I'm serious I am not going anywhere with you with some answers. such as why now ? why did you never come back to see me until now? I am supposed to go with you why? Because of your claims of undying love? No! I will stay right here thanks." I pull my arm free and place my hands on my hip. I know I'm acting like a spoiled brat but I need those answers.

" Fine Roza." He growls. " You leave me no choice." So fast I never saw him coming he grabs me and throws me over his shoulder fireman style.

" Dimitri!" I yell as I beat on his back. It doesn't appear to faze him. He just runs down the hall going through doors I have never seen down into tunnels I had no clue existed. " Put me down! You have no right to take me anywhere."

" How's this for right" He drops me pulls me against his hard chest and crushes his lips to mine. There is a fever in the way he is kissing me. I'm so shocked at first it takes my mind a minute to catch up and start kissing him back. All the anger the sorrow the love I have been holding onto deep inside comes rushing out. it's like someone broke the hover dam. I'm lost in his arms. He is holding me so tightly I think I might break in half and I'm ok with that. Please please please I beg in my mind don't let go.

Suddenly I hear the sirens sound. They must have discovered I was gone. The noise seems to bring Dimitri to his senses. He brushes his lips against mine gently one last time, takes my hand in his and starts to lead me forward again.

" Come on Roza. Please I promise to tell you everything but we really do need to leave now."

" Fine! But I am going to hold you to that." I try to sound scary and intimidating. Dimitri just smirks at me and continues walking.

" Where are we anyway. I didn't know there were tunnels under the court." Dimitri glances back at me with a frown.

" No one but the Queen and those she trusts know about these tunnels, they are her personal secret escape route."

" Did Adrian know about them ?" I ask in a quiet voice.

"Yes." He looks like he wants to say more but we have reached a door. Dimitri pulls a gold key out of his pocket and unlocks the door. As we step outside I see we are on a small private airfield. A sleek looking jet is already on the runway and looks ready to take off. Dimitri leads me to the plane and as we board I notice we are not alone.

"Adrian ! " I cry rushing into his arms. " why are you here? they will know you are with me. You'll be implicated ."

" Ah my little Dhampir did you really think I would bank roll another extended trip with out coming along for the fun?" He smiles at me and strokes my cheek. " Besides we can't let Belikov think as much as I appreciate his help that I'm just stepping aside. Sorry Rose but it appears it's going to be the three of us for however long this little endeavor lasts."


	5. Chapter 5

Adrian kissed my forehead and pulled me to a seat near the front of the plane. Dimitri never saying a word just nodded in our direction and chose a seat in the back. Not that it really mattered there were only 7 rows of seats . This was going to be interesting. We would be able to hear everything each other said even at a whisper from this distance.

I still didn't like that either of them was here. There would be no doubt as to whom had helped me escape. Our fate was sealed. We were three fugitives stuck together for an unknown amount of time.

" Adrian?" I whispered. Hoping Dimitri was not paying attention. " I really wish you had not done this. I could have managed on my own. Now, you and Dimitri have sacrificed everything . You can't go back ever. They will arrest you for helping me. You could be tried for treason as well!" I could barely contain my tears now. I would gladly have faced my execution knowing my loved ones were safe. But now? Two of the most important people in my life could end up dying along with me if we got caught.

" Shhh. Shhh. Little Dhampir. It's going to be fine. Do you really think I'd risk my face without a plan? Besides with my money and Dimitri's, well his guardian skill, no one will even get close to us." He put his arms around me and stroked my hair. I leaned against his shoulder and let sleep claim me.

I woke to the sound of soft voices. Not wanting to alert them yet that I was listening I held very still and kept my breathing even.

" You can't buy your way out of this! Eventually we are going to have to track down the real killer if Rose is ever going to be safe again. I will not allow you to risk her life just so you can try to impress her into playing house with you!"

" If Rose and I want to play house that's no concern of yours." Adrian hissed at Dimitri. " I love her more than you realize. I have no intention of allowing anyone to hurt her. Least of all you! I agreed to you coming on this little adventure because I needed you strength and skill to get her out of the prison. You made a choice to come along just as you made a choice to let her go. You have no say in what goes on in her life." Adrian tightened his grip on me and I couldn't help but flinch . he glanced down at me but seemed to think I had settled back into sleep.

" Your right." Dimitri admitted slowly. " However I owe it to Rose ." At this I sat up and turned to face Dimitri.

" You owe me shit!" I shouted. " I don't want you here just because you think you owe me some favor. I don't want to look at you every day having to be reminded of everything we could have had, just because of some misguided sense of obligation you have towards me. When this plane lands you need to leave. Caring whether I live of die is not the same as love real love. I don't like anyone risking their lives for mine and I won't tolerate for anything less than true love!" Dimitri and Adrian both looked shocked at my outburst. Maybe because they both foolishly thought I had not been listening. Maybe because they saw that I really meant what I hade said.

" Awe ! Baby you finally believe I really love you?" Adrian's stupid grin was pissing me off.

" Shut up Adrian! I'm no ones baby." I stood up and went to the opposite side of the plane and plopped down in a random seat. Pulled out the in flight head phones and flipped on a movie. Idiots! Men can be so stupid! like I am just going to let them make all the decisions and risk everything so they can decide who gets to keep me in the end. Well I'll be damned if I play house with either of them. Thankfully they both left me alone. Dimitri retreated back to seat putting his head back and closing his eyes. He didn't appear to be sleeping. Adrian just chuckled to himself and sprawled out across both seats and was snoring in minutes.

I was too worked up to sleep. I had no idea how long this flight was or where we were even going. Great now I had to talk to one of them if I was going to get any answers. Since Adrian is sleeping I guess that means I get to go talk to Dimitri.

Rolling my eyes I pull myself hesitantly out of my seat and walk over to Dimitri. He opens his eyes as I approach. A look of fear flashes over his eyes quickly replaced with caution. Wow! I must have really made an impression.

" Mind if I sit and ask you a couple of questions?"

He slid over and nodded at the seat next to him.

" Dimitri. What can you tell me about where we are going?"

He glances at me for a second looking like he doubts if that is really what I want to know. He rakes both of his hands through his hair with a sigh.

"Roza I don't have much information. I'm sorry. Adrian only told me he has some sort of safe house in Romania. I don't know where exactly and I don't know how long he plans for us all to stay there."

I raised my eyebrow at the words _all of us _but let it pass for now. Dimitri noticed though. Of course he did.

" Yes Rose I said all of us. No matter what you think or what you want right now I have to do what I know is best for you. I'm staying as long as I think you need me."

"Dammit Dimitri! what I need is for you to stop confusing me. To stop hurting me. I can't fully move on if your around me. It feels so wrong to let someone else hold me, kiss me, comfort me when I know you watching."

" It's not wrong Roza." He reached up and played with a lock of my hair. " You need to open your self up to love again. Let yourself be happy. Hold on to whatever chance your given at happiness." His eyes looked so sad I couldn't help myself. I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek.

" Oh Dimitri. did you hear what you just said? Are you trying to convince me or you? " He jerked back as if I had slapped him.

" Rose." He said sternly. " You should go wake Adrian we should be landing soon." I jumped out of my seat turned to walk away. My anger came rushing back. How dare he lecture me on my happiness and refuse his own. Especially when my happiness was so tied to his. I twirled back around .

" Fine but Dimitri! Remember what I said." I lowered my face to his to put us at eye level. " Don't stay unless you really mean it. I will slip your leash." I flung my hair over my shoulder and started to walk away. I was grabbed from behind and roughly tossed back in the seat next to Dimitri. the anger in his eyes was actually scary.

" If I have to chain you to me and never let you leave my sight to keep you safe I won't hesitate to do it! No games Roza! I didn't break you out of hell and fly half way around the world just to let you run off on your own."

"So what you think you'll move me from one prison to another! No way ! I don't need a Russian jailer anymore! I need someone who wants to be with me ! really be with me! Someone who wants to hold me in their arms . Not push me away. Someone who wants to have a future with me. Not morn over the past. Someone who wants to make love with me . Not hand cuff me to their will." Someone who." The last words died in my throat as Dimitri gabbed my arms and pulled me up against his body. His hands traveled up my arms and over my shoulders coming to a stop on either side of my face. He never blinked and he began to pull my face towards his as if he meant to kiss me. I could smell his breath as his lips came within an inch of mine. I saw him waging a battle within his very soul. A look of decision crossed his face and he closed his eyes exhaling. I knew he was going to kiss me and my body arched against his ready and willing.

" well seeing as how I did actually pack a pair of handcuffs maybe Rose should be handcuffed to me."

I jumped away from Dimitri and turned towards Adrian. His snarky smile as always in place. But there was real pain in his eyes. I opened my mouth to tell him how sorry I was but over the loud speaker the captain addressed us.

" ladies and gentlemen please return to your seats and fasten you seat belts. We will be landing momentarily."


	6. Chapter 6

The seat belt signed flashed on and Adrian held out his hand to me. I glanced briefly back at Dimitri and placed my hand in Adrian's. We took our seats just as the plane began it's decent. The plane touched down with just the slightest bump coming to a much faster stop than the bigger planes I had been on previously. As we walked down the stairs off the plane my jaw dropped open in astonishment. Just a couple hundred yards from the runway was the biggest house I had ever seen. Adrian and Dimitri gathered up all our lugguage and we headed towards the house. The walkway was lined with day lillies in an aray of colors. Red, pink, yellow, even blue. The house appeared to have three floors. There were tinted windows peeking out from shutters and flower boxes. Some lined with balconies. The front door was a double door so heavy I saw Dimitri strain trying to push it open.

The entry way was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. A chandelier hung from the ceiling sparkling with mutlicolored gemstones. There was a double curved stair case heading up to the second floor. Off to the right was a snug looking living room with fluffy carpet and a huge stone fireplace. And to the left was my salvation . A huge kitchen . There were two of everything . Two stove tops, two convection ovens and most importantly two refridgorators.

I immediately ran towards the fridge yanking it open. Oh baby! It was fully stocked. I mean really stocked not just your regular eggs, milk bread thing. This fridge had deli platters, cut fruit. yogart parfait. every type of pop in cans you can think of. I grabbed a sandwich and a pop and immediately started eating.

I looked up to see both guys watching me with amused looks on their faces.

" What? It was a long flight I'm half starved here." I mumbled around a huge bite.

Dimitri shook his head smiling, and turned to Adrian.

" Where do you want me to put the bags?"

" Well." He replied eyeing me. " I guess as soon as Rose is done stuffing her face we can go up and choose bedrooms." I rolled my eyes at him and popped the last bite into my mouth.

" I guess I can finish eating later." I replied with mock hurt in my tone. " Lets go figure this next fiasco out."

Dimitri appeared to be playing nice as did Adrian. Neither of them responded to my comment. Adrian just turned and led us up the first stair case and down a hall way to the left.

" I didn't bother having the other rooms opened up." He explained. " I figured for safety reasons we should all stay close anyway." He shrugged . The hallway had six doors. Three on each side of the hallway.

" Each room is slightly different in decoration, but the ammenities are very similar. Rose I figured you would like this room." he pointed to one on the left side of the hall. " Because this is the only room on this side of the house to have a balcony."

" Which room are you staying in?" I tried to ask without looking at Dimitri.

" I will be just across the hall Rose if you need anything. Now I am sure you want a chance to unpack and see what treasures are in your suit case." He couldn't keep the grin off his face at this and I groaned. "And Belikov please make yourself at home. I'm sure as soon as you unpack you'll want to check the house and get farmiliar with the layout." Adrian turned back to me. " I'm going to go unpack and take a nap. I will meet you downstairs in about two hours ok?" I nodded realizing I was actually tired and headed into my room.

As I closed my door I could hear Dimitri talking to Adrian.

" Adrian. I just want to say thank you for allowing me to help you with Rose and for letting me stay in your house." He sounded sincere

" It's no big deal ." Adrian sounded weary. " I couldn't have broken her out of the cell anyway. Letting you stay is the least I can do. besides who else can take on the number of guardians you can? You know I think I need a drink after that flight. Wanna join me?" I was pretty surprised Adrian offered that to Dimitri. " A friendly drink among rivals?" Ah there was my Adrian.

" Thank you but I actually do think I should go check the house just to be sure.."

" Whatever. You know where I'll be."

I shook my head and turned towards my bed. I didn't have the energy to open my suitcase and see what crazy clothes adrian was dressing me up in. I just threw myself on the bed, not even bothering to pull down the covers . This was going to be interesting. I wasn't sure how many days we would all be able to be under the same roof without something or someone snapping. I guessed Adrian felt it too and that was probobly why he went to get a drink. I just closed my eyes and let the obvlivian of sleep have me.

When I woke up some time later I knew I had been sleeping for a long time. The sky which I could see through the tinted windows was noticably darker. A shower seemed like the appropriate next step especially since the last shower I had was in a locker room of sorts attached to my cell. I got up and opened the bathroom door. The bathroom was huge! Bigger than any bedroom I had ever stayed in. There was a huge clawfoot tub on one side a large marble sink and vanity. And a huge shower . Ah bliss here I come. I turned on the shower and stepped in allowing the hot water to wash not only my body but parts of my mind as well. I needed to figure out what I was going to do about Adrian and Dimitri. The question wasn't would Dimitri let me move on . I knew if he thought I was safe adn happy he wouldn't interfere . Much anyway. But would I with him under the same roof really be able to move on? Really be able to give my entire self to Adrian? I knew he deserved nothing less. Why did this have to be so hard? Why did I have to the one who got two great guys? One was enough. I stepped out of the shower with no answer yet to my questions. I wrapped my self up in the softest fluffyiest towel ever and headed back to the bedroom.

My stomach was growling and I needed to get some clothes on and head downstairs for some food.

Time to open the dreaded suitcase. I pulled it onto the bed and taking a deep breath opened it up. I was surprised most of what he packed was pretty good. My standards. Jeans, tshirts, hoodies, some shorts, and workout clothes. I smiled when I saw there were a few more revealing pieces buried in the bottom. A couple micro denim skirts, a strapless silk top. I was pleased and slightly surprised that Adrian had gotten all my sizes right. Pulling out a matching bra and panty set I noticed he got even my bra size right. Hmm. I might need to ask him about that. On second thought maybe I didn't want to know.

I threw on a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt and headed down to the kitchen.

After scarfing down another two sandwiches, a yogart and some fruit I headed towards the living room. Adrian was sitting on one of the couches staring into the fire nursing a glass of what I guessed to be vodka .

" Hey care if I join you?"

" Not at all little Dhampir." He smiled and patted the space next to him. " Want a sip ?" He held out his glass to me.

" No thanks I prefer not to drink rocket fuel." He chuckled at me pulling me close.

" Suit yourself." We sat like this not movign or talking for a few minutes. Finally he broke the silence. With a sad sigh he put the drink down and turned to face me taking both of my hands in his. His hands were soft. His nail were groomed . These were the hands of luxary. Hands that commanded not hands that fought the physical battles. They were warm and gentle.

" Rose ." He began softly placing one finger on my lips to make sure I didn't interupt. " I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you . I can see how much this whole situation whith the three us here in this house is confusing you. I really didn't want to have to put you through something like this but I saw no other way to keep you alive and I can't risk your life. I think I would fade into oblivion if anything happened to you. The only thing I have asked of you is for you to be honest with me about your feelings. We will work through anythign together. Even if that means you not choosing me. Watching you suffer is hurting me deeply in ways I didn't know I could be hurt. Please just tell me what your feeling and I promise to help you." His voice and his eyes were pleading. I knew he meant every work he had said. that was only going to make this all the harder.

" Adrian ." I started . Feeling the tears building up behind my eyes. Geeze get a grip Rose. " I love you too. I really hope you know that. The problem is." I paused not sure how to continue. " I love Dimitri too. I think I always will. He will always have a part of my soul. I gave it to him back before he was ever turned and no matter how much he tries to give it back that piece will always be his. I have another part of my soul that I think is starting to belong to you. I like what we have. It's comfortable and easy. I'm happy and peacefull with you. And your pretty face and great hair kinda help too." I teased him.

" You forgot my manly physique." He teased back.

" yes ." I laughed you look pretty damn hot naked Adrian I have to give you that. At that he threw his haead back and laughed outloud.

" Ah Rose maybe we are destined to just have good sex." His eyes twinkled at this.I just shook my head. He turned serious again.

"Rose? who do you want? I will step aside with no strings if Belikov is really what you want." I looked up startled Did he really mean that. No fight! This was not what I wanted.

I raked my fingers down across my face. Standing up I started pacing.

" I don't know exactly what I want. That's part of the problem. I love you both and I don't know if I can give you all of me. But really Adrian it doesn't matter. Dimitri doesn't want me. I don't know why you can't let this go and just try to help me move on."

" Rose. I think you are wrong. I see the way Belikov watches you and I promise you as much as he doesn't want to and as much as he denies it . He still loves you. With a passion that I don't know how he fights. The man might really be some sort of god. He would have to be with the kind of super control he has." Adrian got up and wrapped his arms around me. " I will never abanden you.. I will be here for as long as you need me. But I don't want to be your choice just because you think I'm your only option. That's really not fair. I can be patient and help you heal but only if your really willing to let the healing happen."

" Can I have some time to figure this all out?" I asked timidly

" Of course! you think I want you jumping into anything without lots of thought? I would like to think I have a real chance here." He sounded like he was smiling. I think he was releived I was still considering him. " I'm going to go take a walk and then maybe a nap. Relax enjoy the fire. Maybe you should give it some time and let Belikov heal a little himself before you make any decisions." With that he kissed me gently on the lips and turned and walked out. I sank down into the couch. Could this get any more confusing?

" Roza?" I turned and saw Dimitri leaning against the door frame. Great did he hear Adrian and I talking? " Mind if I sit and talk to you?"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi guys thank you for the reviews. I hope you like this. It was hard .Please let me know what you think. I can take it. the good and the bad. **_

Dimitri seemed to take my silence as agreement. He came in the room and sat down on one of the couches opposite mine.

" I have checked the house and the perimeter and I think it's secure for now." Well this was an unexpected conversation. Ok I can do guardian mode.

" How many people know we are here? Will we be able to stay for awhile?" I was really hoping he would say yes.

" Yes . I think so." He said hesitantly " From what Adrian told me only the pilot knows about this place and he actually works for Abe so I think he knows better than to say anything. The people who take care of the place have all been laid off for the season, The local store leaves deliveries at the main gate once a week but doesn't come on the property." He seemed to be relaxing as we talked about impersonal things. His body language seemed at ease. He leaned back into the couch and rested one foot on his opposite knee.

" Adrian brought some charmed objects with him and has placed wards all around the perimeter, as well as activated the most high tech security system I have ever seen. I think that we can try to relax for a few days before we do anything further." He seemed lost in his own thoughts.

" That sounds great. Thanks for the update." I was at a loss for anything else to say. I glanced out the windows and saw that night had completely fallen. " You know if everything is secure I think I will go for a walk around the grounds." I got up and started to head towards the front door.

"Roza. Stay on the grounds." Dimitri called after me with just a hint of warning in his voice.

" Sure. Sure." I replied. Like I needed to be treated like a naughty child. Standing on the front porch I closed my eyes and let the wind ruffle my hair. I breathed in deeply the cool night air. Yes a walk would do me good. Besides I needed to learn the layout of the land too. I was a guardian after all even if I was also a fugitive. I had walked most of the property when at the far back corner I discovered the most peaceful spot. It was partially wooded and there was an old hedge that looked massively overgrown. There was one spot that looked just big enough for me to crawl through. I was surprised that even with my enhanced senses I had been able to see the break in tha darkness of the night. Once on the other side I discovered I was in a old wild rose garden. This spot reminded me of the spot that was in the secret garden just not so big. I felt a connection to this spot. It seemed to not be able to make up it's mind either . Part wild part cultivated. It was also half dead. I got that part definitely. I was so lost in thought that I never realized I had fallen asleep.

I was woken up by the sound of someone franticly calling my name fairly close by.

" I'm in here." I called starting to sit up and brush the dirt off my clothes. Dimitri crashed though the hole in the hedge panic and anger in his eyes. He grabbed me in his arms cradling me in his lap murmuring into my hair in rapid Russian.

" Hey Comrade. I'm fine I just dozed off for a few." I was slightly confused as to why he seemed so panicked.

" A few?" He roared at me. " We have been searching for you for hours." I suddenly realized he was right the sun was up now. How many hours had I been out here? I was going to ask Dimitri exactly how many hors it had been but the look on his face caused teh words to dye on my lips.

" I was worried sick. I thought you ran off just to spite me. To prove you could. That you doubted me so much that you actually left." He stopped suddenly realizing what he had given away.

" Doubted you." I scoffed. Trying to lighten the mood "please. We all know you have mad skills. I would never doubt that." He hesitated choosing his next words very carefully.

" Adrian is partially right." His voice was so low I had to really listen to hear him. " I hate myself for it and I have no right to do it but." He paused again. searching my eyes. I don't know what he saw there but whatever it was he sucked in a deep breath and continued in a stronger voice. " I love you Roza! I can't seem to help myself. You are haunting my dreams and tormenting my soul but I can't let you go. I know it's wrong. So wrong after everything that I did to you and everything I wanted to do. I hate myself more every time I look at you. And yet all I want to do is touch you. I want to wind your hair around my fingers and stroke you face. I want to kiss every inch of your body and see that same look in your eyes that you had when we made love in the cabin. The one image that I see every time I close my eyes is that. Your face. The look in your eyes that you had when you gave yourself completely to me. You were mine from that moment." I must have looked shocked because he paused and leaned back. " Am I scaring you? Roza? I don't expect anything from you. I'm sorry I should never had said anything. You really are better off with Adrian. He can take care of you in ways I never can." He got up off the ground and turned to duck back out of the hedge. If I let him go now I knew this would be it. His guard was finally down. I was out of time. I needed to make my choice right now.

" Dimitri !" I cried " Please wait." He turned back a ghost of hope in his eyes.

" Adrian can't take care of my heart and soul like you can. I died inside when I lost you. He helped me pick myself up off the floor and continue on with life, but he couldn't bring back the part of me that will always belong to you." I didn't get any farther. He took one hesitant step and then suddenly I was in his arms. His lips were burning my skin as they ravaged my mouth, my face , my neck. He seemed to be reigning in some violent force inside that wanted to claw it's way out . I murmured his name as he crooned to me in Russian. I couldn't get close enough to him. I started to pull his shirt off and he pulled back from me. Looking , searching deep in my eyes he asked me gently.

" Are you sure?" I couldn't answer. I had never been so sure. I took his face in my hands tilted his chin up and licked from his collar bone up to his eyes which I kissed one by one. he let out an animalistic sound and brought his mouth back to mine. His hands were rough as he ripped my clothes off of me shredding them in the process. I couldn't get my hands on his body fast enough either. We were starved to point of madness for each other. When our clothes were all finally off he paused looking at my naked body and I at his. He was so beautiful. My memories of how strong and muscular his chest and arms were was so weak compared to the real thing. Every muscle quivered in anticipation and I knew he was holding on by a thin thread of self control.

" Roza my memories don't do you justice. I thought I would die without ever having held you like this again. I ache for you. I need you. I will never leave you again. You are everything Roza everything." I stroked his cheek with my hand brushing away a tear I don't think he knew was there.

" Dimitri. I love you! I have always belonged to you all you have to do is look in my eyes and claim me." He needed no farther encouragement. As he slid inside me I lost myself in his eyes . I heard him moan my name.

" Roza my Roza!"

I let go and let my body soar. I was home!

Dimitri's concerned voice brought me back to earth.

" Did I hurt you? Are you ok?"

" Dimitri I am so much more than ok. I feel like I could fly up to the clouds right now. I feel like my heart has finally been put back together. All the cracks that were making me weak have magically been erased. I have never been better."

He smirked at me. Looking pleased with himself.

" My flower is now a song bird?" I blushed at this and turned my face.

" No Roza." He smiled at me tracing a finger down the length of my body. " Never hide any part of yourself from me. I want to love every part of you." I wanted to stay wrapped up in his arms forever but I knew we had to go back to the house.

" Dimitri. what do we do now?" I knew he would know exactly what I meant. He looked sad for a moment but then resolved

"Roza we have to tell Adrian. I know that's going to be hard for you but we owe it to him. " I felt tears forming in my eyes. " Are you ok?"

" I'm great . I'm just worried about Adrian. I hate hurting him. He has been so good to us and now I'm throwing it all back in his face." I buried my face in my hands and wept. Dimitri pulled me into his arms and just held me. He let me cry until I finally got myself under control. I sat up and brushed the last of my tears off my face.

" If you still want to be with him, I understand." Dimitri said in a serious voice but he wouldn't look me in the eyes.

" No. I love you ! I can't turn my back on what we have. I will tell Adrian. I somehow don't think he will be surprised." I started getting dressed trying to mentally prepare myself for how I was going to explain this to Adrian.

" I think I should tell him." I whirled around

" Why the hell would you tell him I am the unfaithful girlfriend.?"

" Because this is all my fault. If I had the courage to face you when I was first turned back you never would have ended up in this mess." Dimitri was looking down at the shoe lace he was tying.

" What a ridiculous idea. Dimitri do you have any idea how crazy you sound?"

" I'm only crazy about you and I finally feel ready to let the whole world know it!"

He had no idea how happy he was making me. I felt the smile spread across my face and I couldn't help but kiss him. I had missed kissing him.

" Mmmm. Careful Roza or we won't make it back out of this hedge." I could hear the desire in his voice.

" Ok fine I will be good. Lets go see if we can break this gently to Adrian."

He held my hand bringing it up to his lips every so often as we walked back to the house. As much as I was dreading facing Adrian I was so happy to have my Dimitri the old Dimitri back that I couldn't stop smiling.

As we approached the front door I noticed a suit case on the porch. The front door opened and Adrian stepped out.

" Are we leaving already? Did they find us?" Fear was creeping into my voice.

" Shhh. No Rose. You are completely safe. I am simply moving safe houses." His emerald eyes looked at me with such sad longing it suddenly clicked . He knew.

" Adrian. ." I began not sure what to say next. He ran a finger slowly down my cheek . Tears started to fall from my eyes. He brushed them away with his thumbs.

" No crying little Dhampir. We all have to make choices in life. You made the best choice you could for you, and as long as your happy a part of me will be happy too." He turned to Dimitri and dropped his hands. " However Belikov know this. If you ever hurt her again. I promise to use every resource I have to make sure you disappear for good. There won't even be a tomb stone for her to morn you at." Dimitri didn't have to answer him but of course he did.

" Adrian I am sorry that this hurts you and I hope you find some comfort in my solemn vow to never hurt Rose again. I was foolish and almost lost her after all that she had done for me. I know that you played a huge part in helping to bring me back and I will owe you forever . I can never repay all that you have done for us. I won't insult you by asking for your forgiveness for me but please don't hold any animosity towards Rose."

" Belikov you're a fool. You wasted so much time that could have been spent in the arms of a beautiful women. I can't hate you no matter how much I wish I could because Rose loves you. I'm guessing it's similar to how you feel about me. You don't deserve forgiveness. But not because your taking Rose away from me. It's because of all the pain you caused her." The green fire was blazing in adrians eyes . "If you want to repay me than spend the rest of your life making sure Rose knows how much you love her. Her happiness is all I need." He turned back to me.

" Please my love. Be safe. I am not going far. I have another safe house that is only about 10 miles from here." He paused reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a silver ring on a silver chain. It was a plain band. It looked exactly like a wedding band. " This is for you." He placed the chain around my neck. " Don't put it on unless it's an emergency. It will only work so many times. It will make your aura light up like the fourth of July and I will come for you. I have left some other rings all designed to change the appearance of the two of you if you need it. They are in a case labeled on your bed. I love you Rose." I'm really crying now. A piece of my wants Adrian to be angry at me to scream obscenities at me and tell me what an awfull person I am. Instead he wrapps me up in his arms. " Don't be sad honey. Somehow I always knew it would end up this way." He hugged me tight and turned picking up his suit case. " I guess I just hoped I'd get to make love to you first." He smiled blew me a kiss and walked down the drive towards a car I had missed that was waiting for him. He tossed his suitcase into the back seat and got into the drivers seat without looking back at us. As he drove down the drive I whispered into the air.

" I love you Adrian."


	8. Chapter 8

I don't know how long I stood there watching the dust settle on the drive. I felt terrible. I had chased Adrian out of his own house. I had hurt him so badly he couldn't stand to be in the same house as me. and yet no matter how much he hurt he was still looking out for me. Finally I sighed and tore my eyes away from the drive. He wasn't coming back. Dimitri was standing back a few feet just watching me. his long frame leaned against the front door. I was struck again by how beautiful he was. His shoulder length brown hair was pulled back with a tie but a few strands had escaped as always. The muscles in his arms were twitching as if he was clenching and unclenching his fists. Was he nervous? Angry that I was so worried about Adrian?

" Dimitri?" I started to ask nervously. " Are you ok?" He pushed off the wall and walked over to me. Putting both hands on my shoulder he leaned down until he was eye level with me.

" Are you ok Rose? You've been staring at the road for about twenty minutes."

" Twenty Minutes?" I gasped. No wonder he looked funny. He probably thought I was mental. " I'm fine . I just needed to clear my mind. Wrap my head around it all."

" Are you ready to go in? You should really get some rest . Tomorrow we can sit down and come up with a plan on where to go from here." I shook my head at him. Rest was the last thing I needed. What I needed was to clear the air between us. I knew that just because Dimitri had slipped and given in on sex one time didn't mean he was ready for a relationship. Now we were in this house just the two of us. We needed to figure us out before we did anything else.

" I'm ready to go in. But I don't want to sleep. I think we need to talk." I tried to sound non chalant but I'm not sure I succeeded. Dimitri looked at me for a minute before he nodded and lead the way inside.

" Lets sit in the kitchen. I will feel a lot better if you at least eat something." He gestured to one of the kitchen chairs . I decided he was right so I sat down and waited while he made me a plate of food. After placing the food down in front of me he finally took a seat himself and took a deep breath

" Rose. I know a lot has happened today and I don't want you to get the wrong idea." He paused and I braced myself. Here it comes I thought. The I love you but can't be in love with you speech. " Rose I should never have pushed you into making a choice today. I have spent so much effort pushing you away and then I expected you to jump in my arms as soon as I thought I might be ready. That was grossly unfair to you. I will call Adrian and .." He faltered here. I took the opportunity to get a word in.

" Dimitri don't you dare call Adrian! I knew exactly what choice I was making earlier and I would make that same one a million times over. I love you . You can't change that. No matter what you do or how much you hurt me. I will always love you. I'm sorry that you regret what happened. I try to push you into a relationship. I _ I _ will." I was close to tears now and really didn't want to break down in front of Dimitri again. I rose from the table and started to head out of the kitchen. Suddenly I was pulled into his arms. He pressed me against the kitchen counter, effectively trapping me.

" Rosa. I'm in love with you too. No matter how many terrible things I have done and tried to do I still love you with every fiber of my being. I want a relationship with you. I want you to be mine and only mine." He lowered his lips to mine and kissed me with a passion that left my knees weak. I pressed myself into his hard body and kissed him back.

" Roza." He groaned. " If we don't stop now I'm going to take you right here on this counter ."

" That Comrade I might really enjoy." I chuckled as his eyes widened. He backed away shaking his head a small grin on his face.

" No Roza. I think we still need to talk a bit first." He took my hand and led me back to the table.

" So lets talk." I started. " Do we sleep in your bedroom or mine. Mine has the balcony you know. Oh and this great massive old fashioned bath tub." I managed all this with a straight face. Dimitri however burst out in laughter.

" I think your bedroom sounds great.." He finally managed. " My tub is definitely only big enough for one person." He winked at me and kissed my fingers. " But seriously Rose if your not ready to sleep and we have already agreed that you belong to me and I belong to you. Than maybe we should try to start thinking about the future. We can't stay here forever. The winter can be harsh here and it comes earlier. We are not prepared for a winter on the run. I think we have a month maybe two before it starts getting really cold."

" Well crap! Ok. Do you have any idea where we go from here?" I was really hoping he'd say yes.

" Actually I have nothing. I think we need to start by trying to figure out who framed you. but I have no idea who would do that. Do you have any idea at all?" I shook my head starting to feel the hopelessness creeping back in.

" I don't even know what I might have done to piss someone off. I mean sure people didn't really like me dating Adrian but I always thought the queen was the one person the most against it. Adrian's mom told me that she was coming around to it though. Of course this is probably because she and Daniella both thought that nothing would ever come of my relationship with Adrian." I realized I had been rambling. I looked up to see Dimitri deep in thought.

" What? Did you think of something?" I pulled on his hand to get his attention.

" Tell me everything that Lady Ivashkov ever said to you."

" Seriously? You can't actually think she had something to do with this?"

"Rose I will consider everyone until we find the real killer."


	9. Chapter 9

_**HI guys thanks for reading! please review and let me know what you think. To those who have reviewed thank you! I'm getting lots of hits but few reviews . Hoping that people like it. **_

I tried unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn.

" I think we can stop for now. You can go to bed if you want." Dimitri lowered his head back down to the papers in front of him.

" Are you coming to bed?" I knew the answer before I asked it

" No." He glanced up at me pausing briefly to nod in the direction of the stairs. " Go up I will be up in a little while." He smiled at me. Trying to convince me he meant what he said.

" Ha! A little while?" I asked incredulously. " We both know that means not at all . Or at best in a few hours. You need sleep too Dimitri."

He sighed " Rose I won't sleep until I feel like I have done something that helps us find out who did this. I know it seems tedious writing all this down." He gestured to the papers on the table. He had been writing down every conversation I could remember having with any moroi at all dating back at least a year. " But really Rose, there might be something here that you missed at the time."

"Fine!" I settled back into my chair. " Who's next?"

"Roza!" A warning tone was starting to color his voice.

"Ok." I interrupted. " If you think we have this part done. Lets review all the evidence that was presented so far and see if it goes with any of my conversations." He looked like he wanted to glare at me but he changed his mind and a sly smile appeared.

" How about if I tuck you into bed?"

What this was different. Did he mean tuck me in like a small child? Going by the look in his eyes I guessed he meant a big girl tucking in.

" Sure! But only if you carry me upstairs too." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively at him.

" I think I can handle that." He got up and walked over to me. Lifted me gently from my chair and cradled me in his arms. I rested my face against his chest . I could hear his heart beating. The best sound in the world.

" Dimitri." I whispered

" What honey?"

I looked up at his face.

" I'm so very tired I don't think I can get into my pj's without help." I swear he swallowed before looking down at me. A slightly shaky smile on his face.

" I'll help you. I will make sure your all ready for bed." Than he winked. I thought my heart might stop. We had never been so intentionally flirty before. Ok I had but not him. This was new. I liked it. Really liked it. He opened my bedroom door and set me down on the bed.

" Where are your pj's?"

" I'm laying on them. They are under my covers." I smiled seductively at him. He was going to have to basically climb into bed with me to get to them. He sat down on the bed next to me. He leaned over me running both hands underneath my body. I swear he felt up my ass. When his hands found my pj's he grinned pulling them out from under me.

" Ok Roza time to sit up." He gently pulled me into a sitting position. His eyes locked on mine and he pulled my shirt over my head tossing in on the floor. He leaned into me rubbing his hands down my back to my bra clasp. With one sudden movement he flicked it open. I gasped and I heard him moan softly. Suddenly he pulled back and gently pulled my sleep shirt over my head. He pushed me back onto the bed. slowly he unbuttoned my jeans and pushed them down past my hips and swept them off my legs. Tossing them on the floor with my shirt. He picked me up in his arms and pulled my covers back. Carefully laying me on the bed and pressing his full length against my body. He brushed my hair out of my eyes.

" I love you Roza." He kissed me gently twice. " Sleep honey. I will be back up shortly." With that he was off the bed and out the door.

" Goodnight."

I was momentarily speechless

" Night. Tease!" He shut the door and I heard him go back down the stairs. Chuckling to himself.

I don't know what time Dimitri finally came to bed. I didn't wake up when he climbed into bed with me. However when I woke up the next morning he was definitely there next me. All over me actually. How did I sleep through this? His strong arms were wrapped around me and his heavy yet very sexy leg was draped over my hip. I peaked under the covers. Good Lord! The man had nothing on. Since when did Dimitri sleep nude? Maybe he always has. A small voice inside me said. It's not like you actually spent many nights sober at least sleeping in a bed with him. I debated about waking him up and enjoying his god like body. But I remembered that he could not have gotten much sleep so I slipped quickly out of the bed and tiptoed out of the room to get myself some breakfast.

The dining area of the kitchen had been transformed while I had slept. Dimitri has put up dry erase boards everywhere. All the evidence was listed along with conversations I had said I had and with what evidence they might prove or disprove. It was all color coded by level of suspicion. Every single Moroi was on here except Adrian and Lissa. He even had Tasha and Christian on the list. I scoffed.

" Right like Fire Boy would have it in him to stake anyone."

" I'm not ruling anyone out Rose. I told you that last night." I whirled around. How had I not noticed him come in the room. I was really slipping in my guardian skills.

Dimitri seemed to notice my distress.

" When your finished with breakfast how about some light training?"

" You read my mind Comrade." I chuckled . " But where are we going to train at? with what equipment?"

" The third floor is a full training facility." He kissed me on the forehead and turned walking out of the room. " I'll be up there waiting for you."

'Dimitri!" I called after him. " This is really impressive." I waved towards all the dry erase boards " Thank you."

"Whatever I can do to help. Now hurry up." He smiled at me and headed up stairs.

I slammed some dry cereal and headed up to the third floor. This should be interesting. I haven't trained in almost 3 months.

Dimitri was doing fly reps with no shirt on when I walked in. I just stood in the door way and watched him. How could someone so amazing belong to me? Dimitri's sixth sense must have told him I was there. He called to me without seeming to look over at me.

" You gonna stand in the door way all day or come on in and work out with me?"

"Just enjoying my view comrade." He laughed his deep throaty laugh and tuned to me

" Come on Rose stop stalling lets see what you can do." He gestured for me to come over to the machine he had just been using. I sat down and waited for him to adjust the weight. He nodded that all was ready. I took a deep breath and pushed. Nothing!

Dimitri frowned and lowered the weight. Nodding at me. I tried again. Nothing!

" What the HELL!" I screamed in frustration. " What weight do you have it at? Go a little easy on me I was locked up for three months."

" Rose I am going easy on you. I started you at half your previous weight." Dimitri's voice was a little shaky. I felt shaky myself. I couldn't be that weak could I? Brushing it off refusing to let it get me down I straightened up and got back into position.

" Raise it five pounds." I ordered " I will do twice the reps." Dimitri didn't move. he just stared at me with sad eyes. " Dimitri ! move ! Raise the weight lets go."

" Oh baby! I am so sorry!" He reached out like he wanted to hug me . " I should have gotten you out sooner." I flinched at his words

" I'm fine! I just a need a couple of days to get back into my groove. That's all. Now please raise the weight so I can do my reps." He shook his head at me.

" No! I won't have you getting hurt. We start slow and easy."

" Fine!" I shouted at him. Getting up I headed for the track. " I will go run first."

Dimitri called after me. A command.

" 8 laps will do. No more than 12 regardless." I rolled my eyes. But after 2 laps I was starting to think 8 would be enough.

" Rose." I whispered to myself. " Your not such a badass right now."


	10. Chapter 10

_**This is really short and i'm sorry about that. I need to concentrate on where the story is going from here. I know where its going but I need to work on how to get there and frankly I am starting to feel bad for Adrian so I need to come up with something for him. so anyway sorry . I will have more tomorrow. Please REVIEW! I get so few and they really boost me.**_

Things have actually been going pretty good. I have finally started getting my strength back. I can run four miles now not the pathetic two I started with. Dimitri and I have even kind of gotten in this routine of living together. It's starting to feel like we have always been doing this. So yeah things are pretty good. At least untill I start thinking about Lissa or Adrian. I still don't know what to do about Adrian. I want to go visit him but Dimitri says it is too dangerous. He says when Adrian is ready he will come to me in dreams. I know he is right but it's hard. Lissa? Well , Lissa is a whole other story. I have checked on her a couple of time. Thankfully Adrian apparently visited her dreams and told her I was safe. She was pretty mad he wouldn't give her any other information. Lissa is still working hard at court trying to raise support for me and prove my innosence. I miss her so much that sometimes it's hard to breathe. I'm trying to keep this from Dimitri but I think he knows. Every so often I catch him watching me with a worried expression. Like just now when I was lost in thought. Than again maybe he is worried because we still have nothing to go on but theroys as to whom might have really killed the queen.

I push away from the table where we have been sitting for ages accompolishing nothing.

" Dimitri. I can't do this anymore. we are wasting time and getting nowhere. All of our theoreys have huge holes. I think we should let this go for now and try to find Lissa's sibling. Maybe that will help us get some answers." I've been pacing and have stopped to kneel in front of Dimitri in a pleading gesture. He leans over and pulls me into his lap. I feel so safe when he does that. He kisses the top of head like one would a small child.

" I agree." I'm shocked speachless. I thought for sure he would argue with me. I mean I'm putting myself behind Lissa again this way. I was all prepared to fight with him about this.

" Wha wha what?" I stutter.

" Your right." He smirks at my lack of words. " I think that maybe if we can solve the sibling issue than we might find a clue to help you out." I get it now. He isn't giving up on this at all. He is trying a different tactic.

" Ok . Well where do we start?" I'm going to let him lead this.

" Where else? Vegas Baby!" He laughs and kisses me . A twinkle in his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

" **Vegas? Seriously" I squealed. **

" **Sure. I mean it seems the most logical place to start if that is where the bank account is at." Dimitri seemed almost as excited as I was. He must be bored of being stuck here in this house too. Not that the house was bad. I mean wow it rocked really. But it was Adrian's and sometimes that made it feel a little off.**

" **Rose?" I was pulled to attention by Dimitri calling my name. " We need to let Adrian know that we are leaving. He is the only one who can safely inform the other." By others I was assuming he meant Lissa and Christian along with my mom and dad.**

" **I guess so. But what if he wants to come? I mean hello this is Adrian and Vegas is like his place." I was hoping Dimitri would say we wouldn't let him come. **

" **So he comes then. He has every right since frankly he is paying for everything." Damn! of course Dimitri and manners or ethics whatever the hell you wanted to call them. I sighed out loud and Dimitri smiled at me. I never got tired of his smiles.**

" **Do you want me to call him? I can set things up with Adrian." Dimitri reached out and took my hand. " Don't feel bad about him, he knew what he was getting into by coming with us. "**

" **Coming with us? I kind of thought it started out **_**you**_** tagging along with him and I." I smirked at him. I inched my chair closer to his. " You went from robbing cradles to stealing other peoples girlfriends." I started tracing my fingers up his bicep. He shuddered once. " You have been a bad boy comrade. What do you think your mother would say? Or your grandma?" I feigned shock. He growled low in his chest and pulled me into his lap.**

" **My mother should be left out of this, My grandma would tell me to kiss you so you would shut up." which is exactly what he did. Unfortunately I had to pull away.**

" **Dimitri I think I would appreciate it if you would talk to Adrian. I am going to go start packing." I placed one more kiss on his lips and climbed up off his lap. What I really wanted to do was drag him upstairs with me and take him to bed. My hand was lingering on his arm and I think he knew what I was thinking.**

" **Sure you don't need some help packing." He smiled at me twining his fingers with mine. " I don't mind giving you a hand." Lord help me I really want to make love with this man. **

" **If you come upstairs to help me I don't think I will be getting much packing done." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively. Dimitri threw his head back and laughed.**

" **How about if I come check on how far you have gotten after I talk to Adrian."**

" **Sounds like a plan now go before I change my mind." I took off running up the stairs before I really did change my mind. **

**The mess in my room was really something. I was bad at putting clothes away. well I guess it doesn't really matter right now since it's all going in a suitcase. I was excited to go to Vegas but also a bit nervous. Would it be safe? I couldn't stand it if the guardians caught Dimitri. Would they shoot him on site too? He was going to be harder to hide than I was. It wasn't like there were a million of six seven guys walking around. me at five seven was a lot easier to hide. A wig and some different makeup and I was golden. Oh crap and what if Adrian did come? Would they shoot him? I mean he is a royal. That should count for something right? Dimitri and I, well I get that we are just Dhampir. I looked down at my hands and realized they were shaking. I couldn't lose either of them. Especially Dimitri. Not again! **

"**Roza? Are you alright?" I whirled around. Ran up to Dimitri and jumped into his arms. Kissing his face all over. I didn't even realize I was crying until Dimitri sat down on my bed and began wiping at my face.**

" **Shhhh shhhh Roza honey, please baby what's wrong? Are you hurt?" He was starting to sound panicky. I still couldn't answer " Roza please! Your scaring me." He pulled me back placing both hands on my face tilting my face so I had to look him in the eyes. **

"**Roza please! I'm begging what's wrong." I hiccupped once and took a deep breath.**

" **I can't lose you again. I just got you back. If we go to Vegas and they find you they will shoot you. We can't hide you. I can't do it. I just can't! I can't! I won't!" I was shouting at him now. So hysterical I couldn't see straight.**

" **Roza I have already thought about this. I am not going to get shot. Nobody is. I love you so much. I can't believe the amount of time I wasted not letting you be with me. I won't let you go either. Do you think I want to chance not being with you? Try to give me some credit." He was smiling at me the confidence in his voice undeniable. I kissed him slowly.**

"**I'm sorry. I should not have doubted you. I just panicked." I put my head down on his shoulder. He was so strong. I could feel his muscled on my cheek. I just wanted to stay here breathing in his scent. But he broke the silence.**

" **I told Adrian our plan." He paused as if making sure I was ready for him to go on. " He wants to come. I told him that was fine. He is making all the travel arrangements for us. Told me to make sure we were ready to leave tomorrow morning human time at 9am."**

" **Of course he wants to go. He probably can't resist a chance to get wasted and gamble." I rolled my eyes at the image of Adrian rolling dice and playing black jack. **

" **Well I guess I should get going then. What kind of card player are you comrade?'**

" **Oh Roza I can play cards fine but the real question might be can you?" Dimitri started picking up my things and placing them in my suitcase. " I think setting you up as a dealer might help us get some behind the scenes information." He headed into the bathroom and starting gathering all my toiletries. " We are going to have to change your appearance too." He glanced back at me.**

" **Yes!" I sighed. " I figured that was going to have to happen. What color hair do you think would look good on me?" I flashed him my man eater smile.**

" **Well you could try blonde? You might kind of resemble Barbie then. That might be pretty hot Roza. Give me a chance to try a blonde too." He winked at me.**

" **Perv! " I threw my pillow at him. " But yeah I might look hot as a blonde." I felt his arms go around me.**

" **You will always look beautiful to me no matter what color your hair is." He kissed the top of my head as if emphasizing his point. " I think we got it all. I will put it downstairs next to the door so we are all set when Adrian gets here tomorrow." He picked up my bags and headed out. I looked around and realized how much I liked this house. I had gotten the love of my life back here. We were safe here. So much unknown lay ahead of us. Well those were thoughts for another day. Time to go enjoy my last night here.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N. Thanks to those who have reviewed. I really like reading them and please feel free to give advice or ideas. I am sorry that it took me so long to update and I will try to get more done shortly. I also want you to know that I am aware that things are moving a little slow. I just want to try to set up where the characters aer at in their lives. Now that we are finally here in Vegas i promise things will start to move a bit faster. Thanks for the patience.**_

I tapped my foot impatiently.

" He said 9 am! Where is he? How can we count on him to not get caught if he can't follow his own plan?" I was completely exasperated with Adrian's tardiness right now. Dimitri just raised an eyebrow at me and went back to triple checking all our luggage and papers. I threw my hands in the air.

" Fine! Don't care. Don't worry about why he is late. I mean maybe he got caught by the guards but hell who cares right?

"Really Rose. You are exaggerating. Adrian is always late and right now he is only 10 minutes late. If another 5 minutes goes by without any word than we will leave and go check on the other safe house." Ah yes. Dimitri always the voice of reason. Just than a sleek back Mercedes pulled up into the drive. Adrian jumped out. He looked amazing. His khaki pants were fitted perfectly almost as if a tailor had made them specifically for his body. wait this is Adrian. A tailor probably did make those pants. His white button up shirt was only buttoned halfway reveling his nicely sculpted chest. His black hair was tussled to perfection again as well. He grinned at me as he caught me staring.

" Little Dhampir as flattered as I am that you obviously find me sexy beyond belief, I don't think the cradle robber would appreciate it if I jumped you here on the porch so try to roll your tong back up huh." Adrian walked up to me and pulled me into his arms giving me a forceful yet quick hug.

" Adrian I think we both know who needs to put their tong away and it's not me." I smirked at him still mildly embarrassed he caught me checking him out. He laughed and stepped back from me still holding on to my hand.

" Well kids are we ready to head out to Vegas?" He didn't wait for a reply. Instead he led me to the car and opened the back seat for me. I climbed in with a sigh and waited for Adrian and Dimitri to load up our luggage. I closed my eyes and let myself drift. I must have fallen asleep fast because I never realized the boys had gotten into the car and Adrian had started driving. I started coming back to reality to the sound of low voices.

"I want you to know how much I appreciate all you have done and all your still doing for us." This voice was laced with Russian. "

I didn't do any of it for you. If it had just been you I would have left you to fend for yourself. No ! Shit! Couldn't do that to Rose. Because even if she had chosen me she would have always loved you too. Damn you Belikov! Dead alive or strigoi you were always there between us. I could see it in her eyes. Someone would say something or do something that reminded her of you and she would pull away. She didn't even know she was doing it. I love her so much . More than I thought I was capable of. That's the reason the only reason I can let her go. It's the reason I have to help. I am bound to her in my heart and even if I never get to kiss her again I need to be part of her life. I need to help do my part to keep her happy. You missed all the pain she was in. Pray to whatever God you believe in and thank him that you didn't have to see her during that time. It killed a little piece of me everyday that I couldn't take away the pain and fix her. I'm rambling. I'm sorry. Spirit does that to me sometimes. I just really needed you to know." Adrian was amazing. I never knew he felt that strong. I felt truly bad I had been unable to really give myself to him. I heard a sigh and tried to concentrate again. Not wanting them to know that I was awake and listening.

" I appreciate knowing your side . I can't imagine going through what you did. I can only tell you that I am indebted to you for all you did to help Roza while I was unable to. I will be eternally grateful that she had someone like you to look after her. I don't begrudge you anything that happened between you. You kept her sane which in turn means keeping her physically safe as well. I'm sorry that this hurts you. Had the choice gone the other way I hope I could have been as gracious as you, but frankly I think it would have been the straw for me. I think I would have become an empty shell. I was headed that way. I know what you mean about being bound with your heart. I need Roza like I need air. She is my reason for being. My soul mate. I have no point without her. I won't try to keep you away. I won't even take all your flirting personally." Dimitri let a little chuckle leak into his voice. " As long as your hands stay just friends."

" Friends with benefits?" Adrian teased. Dimitri must have given Adrian a dark look because Adrian laughed. " Kidding just kidding geese." I must have seemed more awake than I realized because just than Adrian looked over his shoulder.

" Rose you can sit up I know your listening. Bad manners little Dhampir. Besides we are here." I sat up and looked out the window. He was right. The tarmac was just ahead. A jet looked ready to take off. Adrian parked the car and opened my door. He had a smile on his face but his eyes looked sad.

" Thank you Adrian. We couldn't do all this without you." I looked down not wanting to meet his eyes. He tipped my chin back up.

" No more ok? I don't need any thanks. I just want to help out my friends ok?' I just nodded not trusting myself to speak. " Come on Rose cheer up we are going to Vegas. The city of sin. You gotta liven up a little." I grinned at Adrian and headed towards the plane my hand linked with Dimitri's.

After some ridiculous amount of time our plane finally landed.

" You know I think I hate flying. I don't know that I ever want to fly again." I wasn't talking either man directly but they both laughed at me. Giving each other a knowing look. " Great so I'm guessing more flying is in the future?"

" Roza its really the fastest way to get far away if anything bad happens." Dimitri was being reasonable I knew but still I hated it. I gave him one of my meanest scowls.

" Fine well whatever it doesn't mean I have to like it. Lets go check in where ever we are staying and get our plan figured out." Dimitri nodded and gestured for Adrian to lead the way. He winked at me as he walked by.

The hotel that Adrian led us to was beautiful but off the main drag. I guess he was hoping to keep us a little bit out of the lime light. At least until we knew what we were doing. I was distracted by the lobby and wasn't paying attention to the room situation that Adrian was arranging.

" Come along lovers." Adrian called. " We are all set and should go unpack." I nodded and headed to the elevator. " We are on the 3rd floor. I figured that way we still have the windows as an escape option." Dimitri looked thoughtful and finally nodded in agreement. " Here you go." Adrian handed Dimitri two keys and gestured towards a room. " I'm just across the hall so if you need anything don't hesitate to knock." I leaned forward and give him a kiss on the cheek and gently squeezed his arm.

" Thanks Adrian." He sighed and tweaked my nose.

" Get some rest little Dhampir. We can meet in my room in two hours and sort out our plan." Than he turned and quickly went into his room closing the door quickly but quietly. I knew this was hard for him and I knew he wanted us to come to his room so that there was no chance of him catching us off guard . I also think he didn't want to see our bed. Dimitri brought me out of my inner monolog with a light touch on my arm.

" Ready to go in and relax a little?" His eyes shone with lust and I knew we weren't really going to be relaxing. Not that I wanted anything else anyway. I stood up on my tiptoes and wrapped my arms around Dimitri's strong frame

" Maybe you can teach me how to relax Russian style." I felt him exhale slowly and suddenly I was in his arms.

" Promise to be an attentive student?" He breathed into my mouth his lips just barely brushing mine.

" Mentor me Comrade." And I crushed my lips to his as he carried me into our room and into a little slice of heaven.


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N. I know it's been suggested I get a beta and I have sent our messages to a couple of .people looking for one and am currently waiting for a reply . In the meantime i hope you can all forgive me my bad grammer and spelling . I sort of got caught up in this chapter in trying to lighten the mood that seems so serious lately in my writing. Please if you have any thoughts or suggestions let me know I value the reviews and take them very seriously. thanks._**

_Two hours later on the nose. I do mean on the nose. Dimitri had apparently set his phone alarm before we made it back into our room. We headed over and knocked on Adrian's door. _

"_Coming!" It was just a second before he answered his door. " Punctual as always Belikov. Did you set an alarm?" I couldn't help but laugh. Apparently Dimitri was kind of predictable._

"_Sounds like your getting predictable Comrade." I teased. Dimitri ignored both of us and went to sit on one of the chairs around a small table in the middle of Adrian's room._

" _OK Ivashkov. What's the plan? Adrian rolled his eyes at me and I suppressed a laugh since Dimitri didn't seem to be in a teasing mood. _

" _Well I figure that we need to make sure that above all we aren't recognized. Which is why while the two of you were resting I did some shopping." He reached behind the table and pulled up a large bag. " Hair dye for Rose. Some new clothes in a very un Rose style." He was placing some extremely ugly clothes on the table. Hell no? I was not wearing these. " Scissors to cut Dimitris hair." Dimitri paled at this. There was no way I was letting him cut his hair._

" _No! You are not cutting his hair." I screamed. Adrian sighed and stopped pulling things out of the bag._

" _Rose we all have to change our appearance. I'm changing my hair too. Hair grows back."_

" _He's right. It's not such a big deal. I won't sacrifice your safety for my vanity." I couldn't believe what I was hearing._

" _Oh right and how are you changing your hair Adrian?"_

" _I'm cutting it short and your going to streak it." He smirked at me. " We are cutting your hair too, just a little and your going blonde." Now his smirk was full on smile. " It's a Barbie world baby." Well shit! " Come on lets get this spa show on the road. Who's ready for a makeover?" Adrian was laughing silly at himself by this point. Dimitri looked as unsure as I felt. But Dimitri was right we had to stay safe._

" _Lets do this Adrian." I glanced down at the table and saw a huge ugly bra half buried in the pile of ugly clothes. " What the hell is this?" I picked it up and waved it around. Dimitri choked and tried unsuccessfully to stifle his laughter. Adrian seemed unfazed._

" _It's a minamizer Rose. Your girls are one of your more noticeable assets. They need to draw a little less attention." Dimitri didn't even attempt to hold back this time. He was practically rolling on the floor. Great now I will have ugly clothes, ugly fried hair and small boobs. In a very un Rose move I started to cry. I just got Dimitri back now I was going to be ugly. Was Adrian punishing me for not choosing him? Dimitri immediately stopped laughing and rushed to my side brushing at my tears with his fingers._

" _Honey what's wrong?" _

" _Rose? Sweetheart ? I'm sorry . Really but we can't have your natural beautiful self drawing all the attention it normally does." Adrian tried to make me feel better. It worked a little . At least now I knew he wasn't trying to punish me. But that wasn't going to change that Dimitri might change his mind about me when he saw how ugly I was going to look. My realization made fresh tears burst forth._

" _Roza, baby. You will always be my Roza. It doesn't matter me what color your hair is if you have any hair. What clothes you wear. What size your breasts are. Darling I love you for you! I wish you would realize that. You could gain 100 lbs and I would still love you. You could shave your head bald and still be the most beautiful person in the world." I had stopped crying by this point. Did he really love me this much? _

" _Really?" I asked in a small voice. He pulled me to him._

" _Really!" _

_If he really loved me this much I could get through anything. I wiped away the last of my tears and straightened my shoulders._

" _Ok. Give me the hair dye . Barbie here I come." I laughed a little and headed to bathroom to start my transformation._

_40 Minutes later I walked back out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my head. Both guys glancing at me nervously._

" _What?" I tried to sound worried " Do you think it's going to look that bad? Dimitri you promise to love me no matter what?" I frowned at him having a hard time not smirking. I had already dried my hair and knew exactly what I looked like._

" _Promise with all my heart." _

" _Ok than." I whipped the towel off my head. " Because I look awesome ." I grinned. The guys were staring at me both with their mouths hanging open. " Um hello. I know I look awesome so what's wrong?"_

" _Rose." Adrian closed his mouth and smirked at me. " You really do look like a Barbie doll."_

" _Aww. Thanks!" I blushed a little. Barbie was kind of like the unobtainable for real women. " So who is ready to go next? Adrian ? " I wiggled a finger at him and had the satisfaction of watching him gulp. _

" _Little Dhampir have you ever done streaks on anyone?" I could tell he was suddenly nervous about changing his hair. Or maybe it was just about letting me do it._

" _I can do it Adrian." I looked with shock at Dimitri._

" _Were you a beautician in another life Comrade?" _

" _No !" He scoffed. " I just have three sisters. Who do you think had to do the grunt work part of this stuff? Plus I won't be tempted to express myself artistically on someone else's head like some people I know."_

" _whatever. Adrian it's up to you." I crossed my arms in front of my chest and glared at him thinking if he knew what was good for him he would chose me._

" _Dimitri lets get this done." _

" _Fine I see how it is. I did a great job on my hair." I went to go pout in the other room. I hope he screwed it up so bad that Adrian had to shave his head. Maybe then he would think twice about crossing me. Ha now Dimitri would have to let Adrian work on his hair too. I decided to amuse myself with the TV while I waited for the boys to finish. Suddenly I had an idea. Before the boys could see I would try on the hideous bra and see how bad it was. I snuck into the other room and grabbed the bra while the boys were rinsing Adrian's hair. Back in the bedroom I quickly took my shirt and bra off and put the ugly one one. I took a deep breath and turned to face the mirror. _

_It really wasn't that bad. I mean yes the bra was ugly but my girls were still pretty good. I guess they had the same attitude I do. They refused the authority of the bra. I turned to the side and slouched. Than I stuck my chest out. Hmm. ugly but no one was going to see this bra so I guess I should put my shirt on to see if I could see a big difference then. I turned to grab my shirt that was across Adrian's bed and jumped a mile. Dimitri was standing in the door way watching me. A strange expression on his face._

" _You scared the crap out me! What are you staring at?" I self consciously crossed my arms protectively in front of my chest trying to hide the ugly bra._

" _Your beautiful Roza." He said with such tenderness. " Even in what might be the worlds ugliest piece of clothing you still look amazing. Every curve of your body calls to me." He slowly starting walking towards me a hungry look in his eyes. " Every fiber of my being yearns to touch you. Your perfect Roza." I closed my eyes as he started slowly dragging his finger tips up my arms, over my shoulders, and around my collar bone. Suddenly his lips were next to my ear. I could feel his warm breath tickle my neck._

" _Roza I love you! I need you!" It felt like a command. I started leaning towards him when I suddenly remembered where we were. Dimitri felt my shock and pulled back to look into my eyes._

" _Dimitri we can't." I sounded almost panicked. " This is Adrian's bedroom. Its wrong on so many levels." _

" _Yes thank you Little Dhampir." Adrian's hurt voice called out from the door way. " I think its only fair that if anyone is going to be getting down and dirty in my bed that I get to be one of the people." He turned around and walked back to living room area. _

" _Dimitri." he called out with thankfully no trace of venom in his voice. " It's your turn for a hair cut big boy." This time I was the one to gulp. I loved Dimitri hair and so didn't want him to cut it. I turned to Dimitri and just ran both sets of fingers through his luscious locks. _

" _Ok " big boy" see you on the other side." I grinned and slapped him on the ass as he walked over to Adrian._


	14. Chapter 14

I couldn't stop pacing. I tried to calm myself with slow deep breathes. I looked at my hands and noticed they were shaking. I was starting to feel sweaty. Oh God! When was the torture going to be over? I didn't think I could take the suspense for much longer. I might cave and have a peek. Oh shit! What if it was bad? Could I stop myself from crying?

"Rose." I whirled around and looked at Adrian. He looked highly amused. If he ruined Dimitri's hair, I was going to shave him bald.

"Come on, Rose. I can see it in your eyes. You doubt my hair styling abilities." He was trying to taunt me. This was going to be bad. I took a deep breath to try and calm my out of whack emotions.

"Okay, Adrian. Take me to him." I was trying to be brave but inside I was a wreck. Adrian walked into the hallway and gestured for me to go into the bathroom. I couldn't see Dimitri right away.

When I got into the bathroom, I gasped. Dimitri was sitting on the edge of the bathtub with no shirt on, towel-drying his hair. He looked up at me and grinned.

"So? What do you think? Does it pass?" I didn't know what to say at first. I walked up to him and reached out tentatively to touch his hair. It was still soft. I closed my eyes and let my fingers roam, running it through the strands of silk.

"Roza," he called to me in a husky voice. "You still haven't said if you like it."

"Yes," I finally replied. "I like your long hair best but this is still really good. I am just so relieved he didn't completely fuck it up."

Dimitri chuckled and pulled me into his lap. "I kind of like it. Maybe I should have cut my hair sooner."

"Well," I said softly. I went back to running my fingers through his hair.

The length was definitely shorter; grazing his ears and not his chin anymore. The color was softer too. Instead of a wet sand color, it now took on the look of the sand you see on those pristine beaches.

"I think you sort of look like Smith."

He looked confused.

"The hot model guy from Sex in the City," I clarified.

He still didn't seem to know who I was talking about.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, giving up. "Yes! I like it. Happy?"

"Extremely." He kissed my nose. "Come on. You need to put that big ugly bra on so we can go out and scout the casinos."

I groaned but got up to do his bidding.

About an hour later, we walked into the same club from our last trip to Vegas. I was not sure this was a good idea but Adrian felt like it was a great place to test out our new look.

Ironically, the same man who had talked to Adrian previously about my clothes was leaning against the bar. With a wink in my direction, Adrian walked up to the bar and stood next to the man.

"Hey." He nodded at the man.

The man glanced at him and went back to nursing his drink. I decided to push my luck and walked up to Adrian, leaning on his arm.

"Hey babe! Can I get you a drink?" I rolled my eyes but smiled for effect.

"Oh, yes please," I said, trying to sound breathy.

Adrian ordered me a vodka tonic. Gross! I pretended to drink from my glass. It was foul stuff. Besides, I had my fill of vodka back in Russia.

I looked around for Dimitri and found him standing silently by the door. He was posing as a private bodyguard. I decided to go stand by him while Adrian headed over to the gaming tables. I had a suspicious feeling we were going to be here a while.

Finally, Adrian came over to us. He leaned in casually as if what he was saying was of no importance.

"Well Eric was definitely a regular here but apparently, the dancing girl he had a fancy for worked out of a different club. I asked which one and the guy told me he didn't know, only that her costume was all gold with silver feathers. He also told me that she had a small tattoo on her back. Something green and gold." He seemed lost in thought for a moment.

I was going to question him but before I could, he shook his head and started walking towards the door.

"Well kids, lets go watch some of the famous shows on the main strip and see if we can find gold dancing costumes," Adrian said with a leering grin.

Thank God we didn't have to search long. Apparently, the Moroi community had their own strip just a block behind the real Vegas strip. Thankfully, this strip was much smaller; consisting of only a half a dozen clubs.

It was only the third club we had gone into when we saw the costumes that matched the mans description. We tried to be discrete, looking for a girl with a green and gold tattoo but we had no luck.

Finally we resorted to straight out asking one of the girls if she knew of anyone with such a tattoo. She frowned at us and said no but I suspected she knew differently. I asked Dimitri and Adrian what they thought.

"I really think this chick knows something. Maybe we should wait around till after the last show and ask her again?" I really meant we should force her to tell us the truth.

Unfortunately, Dimitri seemed to sense that was what I meant.

"Roza. How about if Adrian asks her nicely. By himself." I stared at him incredulously.

"What?" I almost shrieked. "Asks nicely? Seriously, Comrade. I get that you mean compulsion but Adrian is really not that good at it."

"Hey!" Adrian chimed in. "I am actually very good and I could prove it if you're willing?"

"It won't work like before, Adrian." I scoffed. "I wanted you to compel me before. I was trying to see if I would feel the same deep desire to kiss you as I had for Dimitri. I asked you to compel me, remember? So I don't think I will be that easy again." I folded my arms as if my word was final.

"Silly dhampir. I will compel Dimitri. If I can compel him, I can compel anyone, right?"

The idea of what Adrian might have Dimitri do made me a little bit nervous.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," I voiced.

Dimitri interceded. "Lets do it. We need to know if this can work. Show me what you got." He looked Adrian full in the eyes. Nobody moved for a moment. Suddenly, I saw Dimitri's eyes glaze over and I thought this might actually be working.

"Okay, Dimitri. What shall we have you do? Ah, I know! I want you to tell me that I am way better looking than you and that you think I am probably a better kisser too and this is why Rose should have stayed with me and not let you drool all over her."

Ha, I thought Adrian was never going to get Dimitri to say that!

"Adrian, you are much better looking than I am and I am sure that you are a better kisser. Rose should have stayed with you instead of letting me drool all over her."

I was floored! He really said it. Amazing. I was kind of ticked at Adrian for his choice of words but it had actually worked!

"Okay, Adrian. Let him go." I was hoping he wouldn't make him do anything else.

Adrian waved his hand in front of Dimitri's eyes and the glazed look vanished.

"I knew what you were doing but I couldn't stop myself from saying it. I really don't like that feeling. Oh, and by the way." He turned to Adrian. "I don't think you're a better kisser than I am. I got to practice while sober." He smirked at Adrian who smirked back.

"Maybe, but you didn't say I wasn't better looking." At this, they both laughed while I rolled my eyes. Idiots.

We decided to hang out and wait for our girl to finish for the night in the hope of "convincing" her to tell us who our mystery women might be.

Adrian gave me a wad of cash to gamble with and we split up in the casino. Dimitri stayed with me just in case there was any trouble. It only took me about two hours to lose all of the money Adrian had given me. I nodded to Dimitri and we headed over to Adrian at the black jack table. He appeared to be doing well and was in high spirits.

"Ah my dhampirs! Come here and be my lucky charms. Marie darling, what do you think? Should I hold or hit?"

I hesitated; obviously he had been drinking . I didn't want to risk our cover. Dimitri put his hand on my back and urged me forward. Probably guessing Adrian would make a scene if I didn't go over now.

I looked at his cards. He had 18. I knew the rules this was a risky one to hit on.

"Hit," I finally said.

"You heard the lady. Hit!" yelled Adrian. I was ready to lose but when the dealer flipped over the next card, it was a three.

Adrian kissed my hand. "I told you that you were my lucky charm."

He must have been able to sense why we were there because he began to gather his chips. "Well gentlemen, thank you for the fun, but I must go take care of my lucky charm before she tarnishes." He winked at the other men at the table and I knew they thought I was his blood whore.

I wanted to be mad but I knew pretending otherwise would draw too much attention to us.

We walked over to the cashier and I checked my watch, making sure we weren't behind schedule.

"The show ended two minutes ago. We should get over to the stage door soon, guys," I protested.

"She is suspicious of us. She will be waiting as long as possible trying to make sure we are gone before she comes out," Dimitri said. I nodded, agreeing with his logic.

We cashed in the chips and headed outside around the back to the dancer entrance. We waited about a half an hour when suddenly one lone figure cautiously stepped out the door and into the shadows. Adrian immediately approached her.

"Excuse me ma'am. I know I spoke with you earlier but I was hoping that maybe you have had the chance to remember something else." He spoke calmly, looking her in the eyes.

"Listen young man," she began answering, sounding irritated. Suddenly, her eyes glazed over and she faltered. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

Adrian softly repeated himself. "I was hoping that maybe you could tell me something about a dancer with a green and gold tattoo on her back. Is there anything you remember?"

She looked scared but started speaking. "Yes. Danny was my roommate for years. She was my friend back in school but her parents hated me because I was common. Her family was royal. When she ran away from home just after graduation, she stayed here with me in my apartment. The men all loved Danny. But I'm sorry I don't know anything current. I haven't seen her in years. She had this awful husband who forbid her to see me. The last time I saw her she told me she was pregnant and was crying. I think she was afraid of her husband finding out. I suspect the child belonged to her lover, not her husband." She grew teary-eyed as she told us this story. I was starting to feel really sorry for this Danny.

Adrian pressed her with one last question. "What was Danny's last name?" He seemed scared to even ask. Odd.

"I'm sorry dear, I don't know her married name. Only her maiden one. It was Tauras."

I knew that name. Why did I know that name? I looked over at Dimitri who looked shocked. He was staring at Adrian who, when I looked, appeared panic stricken.

The women seemed to have come to her senses. She gave a little scream and took off.

No one followed. I was still lost.

I turned to Dimitri. "Why do we know that name?" I asked in a small voice. It was Adrian who answered.

"Because that's my mother's maiden name." His green eyes flashed with anger.


	15. Chapter 15

_**So my beta is on vacation but I didn't want to wait that long to put up the next chapter so here it is not as good as the last since my beta can't fix it right now. But anyway.. **_

**_And please people review. I need to know what you guys like hate ect. Guesses are always fun too I will pm anyone who guesses the answer to Adrians "Why"? and let you know your right. Thanks to those who have been reviewing it really makes my day!_**

What did he just say? Did Adrian just say his mother? I looked over at Dimitri and he mirrored my surprise. I didn't know what to say. I turned to Adrian but he was scowling down at the ground.

"Adrian. I.I.I" I couldn't get the words out.

" Don't say anything Rose. I'm going to go make a couple phone calls." He whirled around and stormed off.

I just stared after him. Was there a chance that he was Lissa's brother? I couldn't deny that they had some definite similarities. I was so lost in thought that I jumped a mile when Dimitri placed a hand on my shoulder.

" Roza we should go after him. I don't want anything bad to happen to him especially if he is Lissa's brother." Dimitri's voice sounded slightly shaken as if he wasn't sure of his next course of action. I nodded and headed off after Adrian still not sure what to say to him. Dimitri laced his fingers through mine and gave my hand a squeeze. I know he was concerned about how I was taking this but he wouldn't push me yet.

" Dimitri." I said with some hesitation. " It fits doesn't it? I mean they are both spirit users and he would have been just older than Andre. Plus the eyes. Why didn't I ever see it? The green eyes are the same stunning color."

"Roza you can't blame yourself. No one would have thought they were sibling for a second. I mean Adrian has two living married parents."

Dimitri had a point. I thought about that. Did Nathan not realize that Adrian was someone else kid? Did he know? Was that why he seemed so disinterested in his son?

" Dimitri I think we have a lot of questions for Adrian's mom and dad."

" I agree." He opened the door to our hotel and walked towards the elevator.

Adrian was waiting there for his own elevator. I smiled at him. Hoping he wasn't still as angry. He sighed and rolled his eyes but finally gave me a half smile. I ran up to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Adrian. no matter what happens Dimitri and I are going to be here for you. You know that right?"

He nodded into my shoulder. The elevator beeped. We stepped back and waited for the doors to open. The doors closed and Dimitri hit the third floor button. No one said a word.

As we arrived at the suites Adrian opened his door and held it for us to go in.

" I am going to call my mother. I figured you guys could listen in and tell me what you think." He said as he reached for the phone. We waited while he dialed. The phone rand for what seemed like ages. The tension in the air was thick. Finally his mother picked up.

" Hello?" Daniela's voice sang out.

" Mom. It's Adrian."

" Adrian. oh baby I have been so worried. Where are you? Are you in trouble? Is Rose with you? I know you believe in her baby but really you need to understand."

" Mom stop." Adrian cut her off. " First of all no I am not in trouble and I'm basically fine. But mom I need to ask you a question and I really need for you to give me an honest answer. Can you do that?" His voice had turned hard.

" Sweetie of course. What do you need?" Daniela was starting to sound worried.

" Mom, I need you to tell me if Nathan Ivashkov is my biological father."

The pause was audible. I don't think anyone took a breath for about a minute. Finally Daniela broke the silence.

" Adrian dear I can't think why you would even question such a thing. Your father is hard on you sometimes I know but really it's just because"

" Mom!' Adrian was screaming now. " Please for once just give me straight answer. No more bull shit! Is Nathan my biological father?"

The answering sob was answer enough for me.

" Adrian I am so sorry. I don't know how you found out. I didn't want you to ever doubt Nathan. I thought it would never come up. We wanted you so badly!" Daniela was sobbing at this point. Nearly hysterical. Adrian on the other hand seemed calmer.

" Mom I need to know who my biological father is. I need a name. Please!"

" I can't baby! I can't . I promised never to talk about it. Nathan made me swear. If he finds out it will bad for all of us." She was starting to really panic. He might not get a name out of her at this rate. I made eye contact with him. Mouthed the words " calm her down." to him and rubbed his arm soothingly. He nodded at me, took a deep breath and swallowed.

"Mom. I promise nothing is going to happen. I am not going to do anything right now but I also promise that I need this information. Mom please. Take a deep breath for me and close your eyes. Now please tell me the name of my father." He pleaded with her.

" Adrian before I tell you I want you to know that you were never an accident. You were planned and wanted and no matter who your father is I love you more than anything. I will never regret what I did to get you my darling. You are worth everything to me. I love you more than my own life and I will do everything I can to keep you safe." She took a deep breath. " I need a promise from you first though."

" Anything mother." Adrian whispered.

" Once I tell you, you must promise me to stay hidden. You must stay away from Nathan. He can never know that you are aware of your real parentage. No matter what rumors you might hear or what things you hear about me, you must stay away at all costs. Do you understand?" We all looked at each other confused and concerned. The fear was evident in her voice. Why was she so afraid of Nathan? Dimitri nodded at Adrian and he grimaced but nodded in agreement. He turned back towards the phone.

" Ok mom I promise."

" Honey, your father is really." She paused a small sob escaping. " It's Eric Dragomir."

She lost it after she said the name. It sounded like she was almost convulsing. Adrian sank to the floor. He wasn't crying. He wasn't talking. He wasn't moving. I reached over and handed him his phone. He stared at it dumbfounded. Finally Dimitri reached over and gently closed it sparing us from Daniela's sobs. Adrian finally looked up at me.

" Why ?" That single word was so powerful. I felt such pity for him. I mean yeah I hadn't grown up with my father either but at least I hadn't grown up with the wrong one.

It was Dimitri who broke the silence.

" Adrian I can't imagine what you are going through right now. Everything you have been told growing up you must now be questioning. You must have millions more questions. The only comfort I can offer you is that we are here for you. You don't have to go through this alone. Maybe you could look at the positive side of this."

Adrian turned a shocked face to Dimitri.

" The positive? To being lied to my whole life? Please what's positive about that?" He looked like he was hoping for a life preserver.

" You get a sister." I managed to squeak out. " Lissa is pretty awesome and she will welcome you to the family with open arms." My voice was growing in confidence. I had faith in Lissa's love.

Adrian managed a small smile and took Dimitri's hand when he offered it to help him up. I leaned over and gave him a big hug.

" We are here for you. Like Dimitri said you don't have to do this alone."

" Thanks guys. I know we got off to a rocky start here but I am really glad you guys are with me. I don't think I could have done this without you. I wish my mother had never hid this from me. but at least now I know the truth." Dimitri gripped him on the shoulder.

" You need to decide what you want to do with this information. Do you want to tell Lissa?"

That was a very good question.


	16. Chapter 16

_**so my Beta is still on vacation but I felt like I needed to keep going . Please keep in mind that this is unbeta'd . Please review. I get so few they and they really make my day. I know things seem to be going slow but I don't want to rush it.**_

_**AGAIN PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**_

I sat down on the couch in the hotel room. It was pretty comfortable for a hotel couch even if it was an ugly scratchy green. I closed my eyes and tried to relax enough to go to Lissa's head. At first all I could think about was Adrian and how hard this was for him. I also still couldn't believe I never saw the similarities between him and Lissa. I felt Dimitri sit down beside me. He pulled my head down into his lap and gently stroked my hair. I sighed in contentment and finally started really relaxing.

I knew the second I was in Lissa's head. She was sitting in Alberta's office with Christian. Lissa was crying and Alberta had a sympathetic look in her eyes.

"Princess I know this is hard for you. I care about them both too and I really do believe in Rose's innocents however I can't just call off the search for her. It's illegal for starters." She reached out and took Lissa's hand in hers.

" Rose is almost like a daughter to me . Dimitri was always special too. I so desperately want things to work out for them, and I have every confidence if anyone can make it through all this it would be those two. They are the two most amazing guardians I have ever seen. They will be fine."

Lissa looked up a feeling of resolve and confidence growing inside her.

" Guardian Petrov, you promised to help me and there is something you can do. Are you still willing to help?"

Without hesitation Alberta answered her.

" Absolutely. What do you need?"

" If you hear anything that makes you think they have found Rose will you let me know so I can warn her through the bond?" Lissa looked pleadingly at Alberta.

Alberta sucked in a breath as if not sure how to answer. She looked hard at Lissa and than nodded her head.

" You have my word."

"Thank you Guardian Petrov. I think I am going to go back to my room and rest for a while."

Lissa truly was exhausted she had been spending all of her time trying desperately to find out anything the guards had on me and where I might be. She wanted to join me but thankfully had given up on that idea. She leaned heavily on Christian as they walked towards her room.

" Christian? Do you think we will be able to prove Rose innocent? What "other" stuff does she have to do? Adrian said she had stuff she had to do before she could be safe." Lissa yawned hugely. " I wish Adrian would visit me in my dreams again. I feel like his Rose updates are all that's keeping me sane." Christian squeezed her hand

" He will visit when he has some news honey. If he isn't visiting then we have to assume no news is good news. We would have heard if they had been found." He looked down at Lissa with so much love and concern on his face. I was glad they had worked everything out. They were so good together. They completed each other just like Dimitri and I.

I pulled myself out of Lissa's head. Dimitri was still petting my hair. I smiled in contentment.

" That feels really nice you know." I purred. Dimitri chuckled

" I know Roza. I know. Why don't you get some sleep we have had a big day and I think we will make our decisions better with a clear head."

I growled in frustration. He was right of course. He always was.

I climbed into bed with Dimitri not even bothering to undress. I was asleep almost instantly.

Unfortunately my sleep was not undisturbed. I knew as soon as I saw the beach that Adrian had come into my dreams.

" I know you're here. Come on out and we can sit and watch the waves together."

Adrian slowly walked over and sat beside me letting the waves crash around our feet. We sat like this for awhile, neither of us talking. I reached out and took Adrian's hand not looking at him just linking his fingers in mine. I wanted so badly to ask him what he planned to do but I thought it might be better if he spoke first. After what seemed like ages he finally spoke.

" You must be bursting. Your aura is getting very impatient. I'm really surprised you managed to be so nice this long." He was smirking so he must be feeling a little better.

" If you can tease me than your feeling well enough to tell me what the hell your going to do." I threw back at him.

He sighed turning away from me and getting up to stroll down the beach a little ways. I waited for a minute making sure he was coming back. He didn't walk far before he turned back around. Resolve shone out of his eyes mingled with pain and a hint of fear.

" You need to tell her." I whispered. I smiled at him trying to reassure him.

" I know I know. But Rose are you sure she is going to want me? It's one thing to like someone as a friend or even a cousin but something entirely different when they are your sibling. Especially a sibling that is going to be a reminder of your fathers indiscretion." His eyes looked pleadingly at me as if I could somehow magically fix everything.

" We still don't know the whole story Adrian. Besides which you are just older than Andre and I think I remember Lissa saying something about Andre being a honeymoon baby. Your mom and Eric might have conceived you before he was married." I was grasping at straws but I didn't care. Adrian seemed to consider this. He offered me his hand and I took it standing up and giving him a big hug.

" I think I will leave you to sleep and go dream walk with Lissa. Try to give us some time ok?"

I don't know if I could do that if Lissa took this really hard. It was very tempting to eavesdrop regardless but if that was what he needed.

" Ok Adrian I will stay out but please try to break it to her gently and let her know I will check on her soon and that I really am sorry that I didn't tell her sooner but I just wanted to keep her safe."

Adrian smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

" Good night Little Dhampir." And just like that I was alone in my dreams.

My dreams didn't last much longer. I must have spent more time in Adrian's dream than I realized. I woke up to Dimitri gently trailing a finger down my arm. A lazy smile on his face.

" Good morning Comrade." I murmured still in my sleepy haze.

" Good morning Roza." He paused but looked like he wanted to say something more. " You were talking in your sleep. You do that every once in awhile." He was looking down now not meeting my eyes. I could only guess that I talked when I was dream walking with Adrian.

" I was dream walking with Adrian. He is going to tell Lissa what he found out. He is worried she won't like him anymore ." I reached out and touched his cheek. " Too bad you can't hear my dreams when I dream about you. You might not let me get much sleep." I winked at him as his startled eyes met mine. Confusion then lust looking back at me. He starting trailing his finger down my arm again. It burned a path down my hip and across my lower stomach until his hand fanned out there and rested just below my navel.

" These dreams about me are they good dreams?" He leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

" Very good." I confirmed as I placed a light kiss just below the corner of his mouth.

" So so very good. So good that sometimes when I wake up I still feel all tingly." I kissed the other side of his face and then just under his chin. My hands were making there way ever so gently down his muscled chest.

" Kind of like when you kiss me right here." I kissed the space just above the hollow of his collar bone. Trailed kisses down the center of his chest and stopped just above the waist band of his boxers. I sat up abruptly startling Dimitri who let out a huge breath he must have been holding in while I kissed his body.

" So anyway yeah good dreams. So what do you want to do today? It's been awhile since we sparred we could head down to the gym?"

The incredulous look on Dimitri's face made me burst out laughing. He growled at me and tackled me pinning me underneath him on the bed. I could feel something firm pressing against my thigh and knew that I wasn't getting away with my teasing.

" Foul Roza. Bad sportsmanship trying to rile up the opponent before a match. If you want a fight just try getting out of this bed."

The love in his tone couldn't be hidden and I knew he needed me as badly as I needed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed a hand over his heart.

" Point."

I placed a kiss on his lips and tried to wiggle out from under him. I never did get very far but by the time we each had half a dozen points I had completely forgotten about Adrian and Lissa. I couldn't feel anything through the bond. The only thing I was able to feel was the love of my Russian god.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Thank you to those who reviewed. It made my day. Again I am sure there are mistakes but my beta is still unavailable. I truely am sorry. Please review. As for the possible confusion of the last chapter. I guess it can be whatever you want it to be just a tease or sex. I am trying to keep my stuff to a T rating since M is now a seperate search. Thanks all.**_

I was sobbing into Christians arms.

" I don't understand how my father could do this! I thought he loved my mother. I thought theirs was a marriage that I could look up too!" I sobbed brokenly, tears flowing down my cheeks. Christian pushed my pale blonde hair out of my face and dried my tears with his fingers.

Wait! My pale blonde hair? I was in Lissa's head. Wake up Rose!

I sat up suddenly blinking my eyes. I felt mildly disoriented. I looked around and saw that I was still in my hotel room. Dimitri was sleeping in bed next to me. I sighed and decided to try to go back to sleep. The alarm clock told me it was still early. I had plenty of time to sleep still. I snuggled back into Dimitri's embrace and buried my face in his strong warm chest.

Dimitri pulled me closer and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"You ok Roza?"

" Yeah just a Lissa dream. Go back to sleep I will tell you about it later."

" Come on Rose. I know you. You won't go back to sleep. You will just go back to Lissa's head and end up feeling guilty and then I will have to push the information out of you later. Why don't we save ourselves the trouble and I will sit here with you while you check on her and then you can tell me all about it."

I rolled my eyes but snuggled closer.

" Ok ! You win this time. I will check on her now."

I relaxed and let down my walls and opened myself up to Lissa. She was calm now. Christian was sitting by her on the bed, sprawled out relaxing.

"Christian? Do you think I should tell the council about Adrian?" Lissa seemed kind of happy that she had a sibling. I was getting some blasts of warm fuzzy when she said Adrian's name. She started laughing.

" At least now you can rest assured that he won't be trying anything when we study spirit." She teased Christian.

" Ha-ha Lissa. I am glad I amuse you." He rolled over on to his elbow and tweaked Lissa's nose. " But yeah I guess your right. It would be pretty gross for him to make a move on you now."

Lissa rolled her eyes at him.

" Really you jealous fool. He never did anyway. He always had eyes for Rose." Her eyes turned thoughtful.

" Babe what's up?" Christian had tuned in right away to Lissa's mood. He really was good for her.

" I just feel bad for Adrian. He told me that Rose and Dimitri are back together. I'm so happy for them but it means that Adrian is all alone again. You should have seen him. He seemed defeated. Like he was just going through the motions." Lissa took a deep breath. I could feel that she was starting to develop protective feelings about Adrian now that she knew he was her brother.

" I think I will talk to the council. Get him his spot as the oldest living Dragomir." She sounded pleased with herself. Deep inside she really felt that giving Adrian a purpose at court would help cheer him up.

" Lissa. I don't think that's a good idea." Christian frowned at Lissa. He took her hands in his and moved over in front of her.

" I know you want to help him baby but you said that he told you his mother warned about telling anyone just yet. Maybe you should go talk to his mom before you talk to the council. I bet she could answer all your questions about your dad too." I was shocked at what a good suggestion Christian had. Maybe he was smarter than I gave him credit for. Not that I would ever tell him I thought that.

" Lets go to bed and try and talk to Adrian's mom tomorrow." Christian looked at Lissa with concern. She did feel tired . She also still felt confused as to why I wouldn't have told her what I had run off to do. Thankfully she had faith in me and how much I loved her to know that whatever my reasons it was because I cared.

I pulled out of her head. She was just going to go to sleep now anyway. I looked over at Dimitri thinking he must have gone back to sleep. He was watching me patiently love and concern shining from his eyes.

" Everything ok? You were gone awhile." He wrapped a lock of my hair around his finger playing with the soft ends.

" Yeah. Lissa is ok. She is concerned about Adrian and kid of sad that her parents marriage wasn't what she thought it was. She is a tiny bit disappointed in me that she had to get all her updates from Adrian and not from me directly but otherwise its all good." I reached up and tweaked his nose hoping he would be able to tell I really was fine with everything I had learned from Lissa.

He watched me for a minute not saying anything. I think he was trying to read my mind through my eyes making sure I was telling him the truth. He must have decided that I was because he smiled and leaned over and pecked my lips.

" I love you Roza and I can't help but worry about you." He seemed to hesitate for a minute. It was as if he was choosing what he would say next with much care.

" Roza. I have been thinking about our situation here and I think we seeing as how we have fulfilled part of our purpose for breaking you out that we should keep moving."

I was surprised. I hadn't thought any farther than this for so long . He was right. Of course he was, but what would we do where would we go? I sat there looking confused just nodding my head. Dimitri laughed at me bringing my attention back to him.

" Rose your to funny. You don't need to stress yourself out trying to come up with a plan. I called Abe and he has a house all set up where we can stay indefinitely." He laughed again at my flabbergasted expression and climbed out of bed. He reached for my hand and I allowed him to pull me from the bed into his arms. He brushed my hair gently out of my face tucking a few stray pieces behind my ears. He placed a kiss on my forehead first than gentle as butterfly wings he kissed each one of my eyelids, the tip of my nose and finally my bottom lip.

"Comrade I'm going to drag you back into that bed if you don't stop." I threatened seductively.

Dimitri released me rolling his eyes.

" Always so pushy Roza. Come on and get dressed or you wont have time for breakfast before our train leaves

" Our train?" I asked excitedly. I was so happy it didn't mean another airplane. I mean really how many times should I have to fly without getting frequent flyer miles?

" Yes a train. I figured you might refuse to travel if I booked another flight and I thought it might draw a little too much attention to us if I had to bodily carry you onto the plane."

" Funny Dimitri really funny. So where is this awesome train going to take us? California? Texas with the cowboys?" I wiggled my eyebrows at him. "Colorado?"

" Nope! Alaska." " Alaska? Why there? It's cold" I knew I was whining but I didn't care.

" Oh Rose it's just for a few days a week or two at most until we think they stop watching the airports so well. After a few weeks we are going to have to get on a plane. I know you hate it but it's really the best way. We will be going to Sweden."

I was very excited. I had never been anywhere besides Portland and the academy before Dimitri.

" Sounds cool but why Sweden?" There had to be a reason right?

" Your Father thinks that now that you are blonde and with my height we will blend in better there. Plus it's one of the few countries that doesn't have it's own guardian school so the Dhampir community there is relatively small. It's mainly humans. Very few strogoi either. I think you will really like it. It's supposed to be a beautiful place. Besides we both know your father and his taste. He is bound to have somewhere good for us to stay."

He was right on all accounts but one thing bothered me.

" How am I supposed to prove my innocence's when I am way over in Europe?"

" Your not." Dimitri answered in his no nonsense tone. " Your father and Lissa and Adrian are doing that part. Your job now is to stay safe and have some fun with me."

He turned and started pulling clothes out of the closet, throwing some on and the rest into our suitcases.

"The all you eat breakfast buffet closes in half and hour.' He warned.

" yeah. I'm coming." I pulled on my clothes gathered the last of my stuff and walked out of the hotel room. Train station here I come! Well after breakfast anyway.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Thank you to those loyal few who keep reviewing. It really helps and makes my day. So my Beta is back but still catching up so I am just going to post this. I am sorry for any msitakes i have not caught. please please review. oh and I realized I never did a disclaimer so I own nothing. _**

**The train my father had booked us on was very luxurious. It felt more like a five star hotel than a train. Dimitri and I had our own private car and dining area. The journey by train took us about a week. We had to travel through many states as well as much of Canada. I was surprised by how beautiful the landscape was . I was beginning to think I might actually enjoy going to Alaska. With out my job as a guardian I wasn't sure what I was going to do with all my time though. I doubted there would be a gym where Dimitri and I could spar without drawing the wrong kind of attention. We didn't have more than a couple of hours to go before we reached our final train stop and I was bored out of my mind. Dimitri had his nose buried in another book. I think he has secret pockets in that duster of his to stash all his books. I couldn't help myself and turned back to my view of the Alaskan country side out our sitting room window with a small sigh. Dimitri must have heard it because I felt him lower his book and glance in my direction.**

" **Roza? You ok? Baby your not worrying about Lissa are you?" He reached out and placed a hand on my head running his fingers through my hair. It had the calming effect I imagine he intended.**

**I rolled my eyes and turned to look at him. No matter how many times I saw him the love that reflected out of his warm brown eyes at me still took my breath away.**

**My retort died on my tongue. I reached out and gently placed both my hands on the sides of his face. He smiled and leaned into my hands. I placed a quick kiss on his full lips and returned the smile.**

"**No. I am not worried about Lissa. She was fine the last time I checked on her. I am just impatient I guess. Curious about where we will be staying. How we will stay fit without a gym. But mostly I am bored out of my mind." I growled the last part. I honestly was bored. Dimitri chuckled at me and pulled me close to his body. I snuggled closer till I could hear his heart beating. His body heat along with the sound of his heart was making me sleepy. My eyes fluttered. I really wanted to stay awake.**

" **Comrade. Tell me a story." I said in my best little girl voice. Dimitri looked at me in surprise.**

" **What kind of a story?" **

" **Something your mother told you when you were little." I knew Olena was the story type. **

**Dimitri paused for a moment looking deep in thought. Slowly a smile spread across his face.**

" **O.K. Once upon a time there lived a beautiful Russian princess. The princess was the most beautiful girl in all the kingdom. Her parents were very jealous of all the attention that the young princess received from all their subjects so they sent her away to a school far in the snow covered mountains, where she would learn to be one of queens guards. The queens guards were very special warriors and all female. It was considered a great honor to be accepted as a candidate for the guard. Now one might ask why if the king and queen hated their daughter they would bestow such an honor on her. The answer was two fold. First the life span of the queen guard was not long. Most guard members only lived a few years. The second reason was that the guard members were forbidden to marry or have children. Any child born of a guard member was taken away and sent to the orphanage and the mother was thrown off of the mountain.." I interrupted him here.**

" **Dimitri this is sounding a lot like old guardian laws. Are you making this up on the fly?" I was in stitches by this point. Dimitri was laughing right along with me.**

" **No Roza I promise my mother told me this story. Although your right that is where she got the idea. But come on I was a little boy and my sisters were little. She was a bit bitter back than about her lot in life." **

**I sobered up at that. I never thought about olena not wanting to be a stay at home mom. She was a natural mother. I started thinking about what life would be like as a stay at home mom. Would I make a good mom? Could I stay home with my kids? Give up my life guarding Lissa? I guess it didn't really matter. I would never have children. Dimitri and I could not reproduce together. It was some sort of genetic quirk. I think it was similar to donkeys not that I liked being compared to any animal unless it was very ferocious. I was surprised to find that I was disappointed by this loss of opportunity. I had always figured I would never have children but I guess finding the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with changed my mind. I was brought back to the present by Dimitri calling my name.**

"**Roza? Where did you go? I know you weren't listening to my story anymore." He eyed me slightly suspiciously. I didn't want him to feel bad about the kids thing but I couldn't completely lie. He would know if I did.**

" **I was just thinking about your mom and how hard having to make that kind of a choice must have been. She is an amazing women. I guess I never thought of her as a guardian."**

**I really hoped Dimitri bought it and that he let it go. **

" **Roza?" He was squinting at me as if he was trying to read through my eyes into my soul. I smiled hoping that would throw him off. I must have failed miserably because I saw a sadness sink into his eyes. He tenderly rubbed my arms and kissed my hair. He wasn't making any noise but suddenly I felt a tear drop onto my cheek. I looked up shocked into Dimitri's tear filled eyes. He met my gaze for just a moment pain, longing and regret glaring out at me. He closed his eyes and engulfed me in a bear hug I thought for sure was going to crush my ribs. Neither of us spoke. We held each other for what seemed like ages not needing words to convey to each other our love and loss. Finally he let go of me and leaned back a little. I looked up and met his eyes determined to let him know that I loved him enough to abandon all chances of children. I opened my mouth but he shook his head.**

" **I love you more than life itself Rose and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you if I was at all capable. I can't express to you how much it saddens me to know that I can not give you children. I know what your going to say but Rose you are still so young and you might regret some day not ever having had that chance. I'm so selfish Rose and I want both so badly but mainly I want you. No I need you and I want you to know if you ever change your mind and want to leave me to start a family with someone else I will completely understand. I will do whatever you need. If you need a child and still want to be with me we will find a way to make that happen. I will raise another mans child with you Roza if that's what you need. I."**

" **You what?" I was yelling now. Completely appalled by what I thought he was suggesting.**

" **You would what Dimitri? Let me have sex with another man just to have a baby? That's sick and wrong. I don't want a baby unless its yours." He was shaking his head at me like I didn't understand.**

" **I get it Dimitri I get it really. But think about this. If I have to have sex with someone else to get a baby shouldn't I get to pick who that person is? What if you don't like who I pick? What if I wanted to pick someone I knew? What if I picked Adrian?" His head snapped up and his eyes looked angry. I had hit a nerve.**

" **Don't like Adrian as a choice huh? Yeah well think about this a little more. What was the plan huh to send me into a room upstairs with you downstairs watching the clock? Or would you want to sit in the room and watch us? Am I allowed to enjoy this at all or will I be punished if I do?" My tirade was effectively cut off when Dimitri grabbed me and kissed me with so much passion that I wanted him to take me right there. I was surprised when he didn't.**

" **Oh Roza I am so sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I thought you knew that. I just want you to be happy. I want to give you the world. I don't want to hold you back from anything especially not motherhood. I have dreams of you round and glowing. My hands on top of yours feeling our baby move. It eats at me that these are things you will never have with me. I love you. I just. I just love you." He bowed his head dropped his hands into his lap. I reached out to take his hands but just before our skin made contact the train jerked to a stop. **

" **Final stop Juno Alaska. End of the line." The conductors voice boomed over the loud speaker. Dimitri and I looked at each other.**

" **Please no more not right now." I pleaded. " I just want to focus on us having some fun ok?" Dimitri nodded and gave me a quick smile even though it didn't reach his eyes. He kissed the top of my head and took me hand leading me off of the train into our future.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**I tried to explain some of my reasons for Dimitris baby obsession on here. I'm sorry for those who dont get it. I do realise how young Rose is and I try to take that into consideration. But I also am thinking about all that DImitri has been through and all that he wants out of life before it ends. He knows now how quickly life can be over. Dont worry the baby stuff will die down next chapter. It is going to become a side thing but I need to put that in here as its an issue that does need to be addressed. thanks for understanding. please keep reviewing!**_

I still hadn't brought back up the baby issue with Dimitri. Frankly it hurt too much. I had just realized that someday I might actually want a child and yet at the same time I knew I wouldn't let anything or anyone stand in my way of my happy ending with Dimitri. I knew there was another option that we had not even discussed and that was adoption but I figured that Dimitri was guessing I wanted the full experience. Truthfully I did . I had been having dreams almost every night of being pregnant. My belly growing, my baby being born and even seeing the little blue lines on the test stick.

Dimitri had been different these last couple of weeks. We had done some sight seeing around Juno and than taken off for this remote cabin on the water to relax and enjoy each other. It wasn't anything big that he was doing that tipped me off but it was little things. He seemed to be trying to take care of me as if I was fragile. When we mad love I swear there was another element there. It was almost as if with each expression of love he was trying harder, like he could somehow will through love for us to be able to conceive a child. I was starting to get angry.

We had just finished another round of great mind blowing sex. I started to get up out of the bed to head towards the bathroom when I felt Dimitri pull me back down.

" Stay here with me. Let me hold me." He had a hint of demand in his tone.

" I will in just a minute. Let me up for just a second so I can use the bathroom." I knew I sounded bitchy but frankly I had to pee.

" Please Roza." He was pleading with me. " Just lay back down with me for a few minutes." I glared at him suddenly suspicious. He wouldn't meet my eyes. I knew what he was trying to do.

" Dimitri Belikov!" I yelled . My temper starting to get away from me. " I am not going to get pregnant no matter how long I lay here after. We can prop my rear end up and everything and its not going to make a difference. Two Dhampirs just can't conceive." He at least had the decency to look mildly ashamed.

" I know you think that but what if its just really hard for Dhampir's to conceive? What if it has happened before? Could being shadow kissed change anything for this?"

I was flabbergasted. He had really put some time into thinking about all this. I didn't have the answers to any of those questions. Fertility was an issue for all vampires why not us too? Maybe these things were possible. But how would we find out?

" Dimitri I don't know I really don't. I guess you have some valid points but I don't know where to begin looking for those kinds of answers. The bigger issue here though is that I don't want this to consume us. I just got you back I don't want to lose you over a baby that might never be." He looked at me with so much love it set a longing for a baby created out of that love into overdrive. Could I really deny him the chance to try with me? No! I was such a softy when it came to this man. He could have asked me to have alien babies right now I would probably agree.

" Ok. Well since you seem to have been thinking about all this an awful lot." I paused taking a deep breath before continuing. " I think we should try looking into this and if we find anything giving us any hope we run with it." I barely got the words out when I was crushed in his arms. He was hugging me so tightly I had to wiggle a little just to breath.

" Dimitri! I can't breath! Your squeezing to tight!" He released me abruptly and just as quickly hugged me again but a little less forcefully. He started covering me with soft gentle kisses.

" Oh Roza my darling Roza. I love you so much. I just know we will find a way to make this work. Somewhere out there is a solution to our problem." His happiness was contagious. I could feel the excitement building inside of me.

" So I think if we are going to get working on a solution than we need to get up and get going on breakfast. I always work better on a full belly."

Dimitri chuckled and took my hand dragging me down to the kitchen . I loved this cabin. I was going to be sad when we left in a few days. I say cabin and I mean cabin. There were three rooms on the main floor and a loft bedroom. There a was a huge stone fireplace that had openings on both floors and it was amazing. I loved snuggling up with Dimitri while the fire was roaring away. The kitchen was small but completely modern. Currently Dimitri was using the convection oven to bake some type of bread pudding. The state of the art coffee pot was rapidly brewing a pot of heavenly scented coffee.

" So I know we decided to take a few days off from training but we can't just stop training all together comrade. What are we going to do once we get to Sweden? How are we going to train?" I figured that maybe we would try to get a place that had a home gym. I was not expecting what Dimitri had planned.

" Have you ever seen any of the Rocky movies?" He asked while sipping his coffee.

" Um yeah of course. Stan jokingly called me Rocky once and I wanted to know if that was a compliment or an insult so I went and got all the movies and watched them. Lissa hated them. Mason loved it. He thought Rocky was a perfect nickname for me. But I don't see what that has to do with training. Are we going to be boxing?" I must have looked worried because Dimitri started laughing.

" Nope sorry Roza. No boxing different rules entirely. If I was going to pick a sport for us to do it would be ultimate fighting, however I think having a girl kick all the heavyweights butts might draw a little bit too much attention. Do you remember in Rocky four when Rocky goes to Russia and trains like the boxer there? That's more along the lines of what we are going to do."

I just stared for a while.

" You want me to haul logs threw the snow? What's that going to do? We are still going to spar right?" logs blah I wanted to do real work

" We will still spar for now. But Roza if we come up with a solution to the baby issue we will stop all sparring immediately. I won't risk you or a baby. I hope you understand."

The oven buzzed saving me from having to respond. Dimitri went and pulled something that looked like lumps of berries and baked bread out of the oven. He sprinkled it with powdered sugar and placed the whole dish on the table with two forks.

" I figured we would finish it anyway so why waste dishes and water." He shrugged and dug into the food. I followed suit. As the first bite hit my tongue I couldn't suppress the moan.

" Dimitri you are the sexiest man alive. This is like heaven in my mouth. You really are a God!" I was shoveling food in my mouth as I was talking so I was surprised he could even understand what I was saying.

" Oh Rose who knew food was the way to your heart."

It wasn't long before we had polished off the whole thing. After washing the dishes together we decided to head outside and do some sparring, something we hadn't done in awhile.

It felt good getting back into it with Dimitri. I know he wants a baby and I get that . I mean he is 7 years older than me plus having been a strigoi I know that he looks at any day he has as a second chance. I think we have both learned that we can't take any time together for granted. However that doesn't change the fact that I am still young and hopefully have lots of life in front of me. I do want a baby but that's a someday thing. I also really hope that Abe comes through and clears me of these stupid charges so that I can go back to being Lissa's guardian. Can I be a mom and be a guardian? I guess that's just another problem Dimitri and I will have to contend with. I can't really focus on that right now . We don't know if it will ever be possible and it's more important in the present to stay fit and ready for battle.

We ended up sparring for a few hours and when we were completely tired out and covered in great new bruises we headed in to start packing up our stuff for our trip to Sweden. Dimitri told me that Abe had emailed him travel plans and addresses for where we would be staying. Apparently there would be new alias's waiting for us as well. Abe had not left those details in the email. Our plane tickets would be hand delivered to us tomorrow.

" Do you think we will get to fly first class ." I asked Dimitri. He was pilling bags by the front door wanting to be fully prepared.

" maybe. Does it really matter? It might be less conspicuous if we flew coach."

I sighed and rolled me eyes. Of course he was thinking about keeping under the radar. I was concerned with comfort . We were talking about a 18 hour flight! I really didn't want to spend that long with my legs cramped up listening to some kid scream and having my seat kicked. I wanted to snuggle Dimitri and take a nap, maybe have some decent airplane food and get a cocktail or two depending on whatever fake id came with the tickets.

" Dimitri I don't want to think about the logical stuff right now. I am going to go to bed. Wake me up in the morning when the tickets get here." I headed off to bed slightly annoyed and definitely irritable. I would just turn the TV on and watch one of the 4 crappy stations we actually got out here in the middle of nowhere Ville Alaska until I fell asleep.

I had just gotten settled was getting ready to turn the TV off when the door slowly cracked open.

"Roza? Are you asleep?" Dimitri whispered so softly I almost didn't hear him. I wouldn't have heard him had I actually been asleep.

" No. Just getting comfy. Are you coming to bed already?" I was surprised he usually wasted as little time sleeping as possible.

" Not exactly. I wanted to talk and just sit with you. I thought I might take a chance to relax and maybe do some reading." He slipped into bed with me a book in hand.

This was nice. The kind of thing a normal couple would do.

" Rose . Is something bothering you ? You seemed to flip a switch to bad attitude earlier. Have you checked on Lissa lately?"

I was floored. I hadn't checked on her today.

" I didn't today no. Do you think something is wrong? Did Abe call you? Was there an attack?" I was starting to panic.

" No No ! nothing like that. Its ok. I just meant maybe she has been doing spirit work again with Adrian back at the court and that maybe you were not aware and the darkness was leaking in again." He seemed genuinely concerned about that and yet also confident that things were fine at court. Abe must me updating a lot.

"I think while your reading I will go check on Lissa for a few." he just smiled and nodded at me. I closed my eyes and allowed my guard to lower. It didn't take long to slip into Lissa's head. She was ecstatic. Christian was sitting on her bed and she was jumping up and down as she hung up her phone.

" Christian he isn't coming. He forgot to call and tell me because he was so nervous." She was shouting with joy. Christian shook his head at her

" Liss I don't know what your talking about. Slow down baby. Who is nervous? And why?" Lissa stopped her jumping and took a deep breath.

" Adrian! He has a date!"


	20. Chapter 20

_**ok so this isn't tech a new chapter. I did however add on to this and felt that it made the chapter better and was a better place to stop. so anyway please let me know what you think and dont jump to too many conclusions just yet. thank you please review. My faithful reviewers thank you so very much it means the world to me that you take the time to let me know your thoughts**_

Sweden was beautiful. The ocean, the cool clean air, the freedom I got to enjoy with the one that I loved. Life was going great. I felt like a huge wait had been lifted off of my shoulders once Adrian began dating. After that first night in Lissa's head I made a point to try to get a glimpse through her eyes of Adrian's dates. Not that I was jealous but I did still care about him and I didn't want him dating some stuck up pain in the ass royal. Thankfully Adrian had been dating this sweet ,kind of shy, petite little raven for about a month now. She was nothing like me which I am sure was part of the appeal.

The one fly in my ointment of life was the fact that we still didn't know who the real killer was. Sure we were still looking at Adrian's parents or fake parents or whatever you want to call them as possible suspects but real hard core proof was non existent. Dimitri was trying his best to keep my mind off of things. We went on long hikes, learned to sail, went on a fishing expedition, and even took a cooking class. Ok the class was more for me.

Dimitri told me with lots of love in his voice, "Roza you're the most amazing woman I have ever met. I love everything about you except your cooking." I wanted to be mad but sadly he was right. My cooking sucks. I burn toast. I mean really who does that?

I had managed to get Dimitri to back off the whole baby issue too. ( or so I thought) I want kids I really do but I wanted to wait until I knew I wasn't going to be arrested or shot on sight before I made a real effort to conceive. Dimitri did still spend a pretty good chunk of time researching any leads he could find about Dhampire pregnancy. I was adamantly against the only legend that claimed a hundred percent accuracy. About four weeks after we had arrived in Sweden we had settled into a nice daily routine. Dimitri and I got up about 6 am. Went for a 4 mile run and then went to our local gym to workout with the weights before going into town for lunch and then our afternoon sparring. I was in the habit of ending my day with a short run while Dimitri would stay home and relax with one of his crappy western novels. I was starting to get suspicious that he wasn't appearing to make progress in his book when finally one night my suspicions were confirmed. I came home early deciding that I wanted a whirl in the hot tub only to find Dimitri on a very mysterious phone call. I walked into the house only to hear him tell the caller he had to go and hang up quickly. I walked over to him and snatched the phone.

"You going to tell me who you were on the phone with or should I call them back?" My eyes blazed and my voice grated. Dimitri sighed and his shoulders drooped.

"No don't bother calling back he will only lie to you and make you more mad." Dimitri turned and walked over to the sofa. Sitting down he patted the spot next to him.

" please Roza give me a chance to explain. Come sit and I will tell you everything. Just try to remember that I am only talking theory right now." His eyes suddenly looked fearful. What on earth was he theorizing around with that would make him look afraid? I decided the best way to find out was to just do like he asked and go sit next to him.

"Ok Comrade spill it" I tried to say without sounding too irritated. He paused for a moment and sighed deeply leaning his head against the back of the couch.

"I found an answer to the baby problem." He peeked through his lashes at me as if he was afraid of my reaction. " I wasn't getting anywhere here so I contacted Adrian and asked him to go through his aunts private library. He sent me a message to call him yesterday. I didn't want to pressure you or get your hopes up until I knew there was some real hope for us." He placed his hand gently on top of mine. I pulled away angry that he was keeping things from me again.

"Dimitri I could have helped. And even if you didn't want to tell me you still should have because that's what people who are in a relationship do they share everything with each other. No one has to do things alone that way" I was exasperated at this point and got up to pace around the room. " Why couldn't you tell me? Why?" My voice took on a whiny quality I knew I was close to tears.

" Oh Roza.' Dimitri cooed at me getting up and coming over to wrap me up in his strong arms. " You have been through so much and you have so much going on right now. I just wanted to spare you from anymore stress." I nodded at him in understanding as he slowly brushed his fingers over my hair.

'You still should have told me." I chastised him firmly. He chuckled bringing his lips down to mine.

'No more secrets I promise" he whispered into my hair. " Now do you want to know what we found out? You aren't going to like it." I nodded anyway I needed to know.

" O.k. well Adrian was lucky enough to find an old journal from a Moroi king from about five hundred years ago. The entire thing was written in Latin however among the other basically useless things Adrian studied in college Latin was apparently one so he was able to read it. The journal says that under very rare circumstances two Dhampires would be able to conceive children together." He paused and sucked in a breath. I felt him stiffen around me.

"Comrade what's the catch? What circumstances?" I was worried now.

"Roza the two Dhampires need to both be shadow kissed." I think I blacked out for second with those words. I felt like I forgot to breathe. The air just wouldn't go into my lungs. I felt my legs start to shake and thankfully Dimitri seemed to notice this as well. He took a few large quick steps and scooped me up in his arms. He placed me gently back on the sofa.

"I told you you weren't going to like it." His eyes sad and serious. I just stared into those eyes searching for a clue as to what was going on his pretty head. He seemed to be doing the same to me. Without looking away he kneeled I front of me and took me hands in his.

" Roza we could make this work. It doesn't have to be right now but we could have a family someday. Now we know it can be done."

"Are you insane." I shouted at him. " Do you really think I am going to let you get killed first of all but second you would than have to be healed by a spirit user. I know of four. Robert who is insane and could be part of the queens murder for all we know, Avery who is in a mental ward and heavily medicated, Adrian who can't heal worth a shit and Lissa who already is bonded." I shook my head. " It just wont work there is no one to heal you and be bonded with. I'm sorry comrade, but it seems like we have hit a dead end." His brown eyes lit up with an unknown secret his lips twitching

"Adrian said he has been practicing and has dramatically improved and he also says that in a few months he thinks he will be strong enough to bond me." I was floored if you asked me a few months ago if Adrian and Dimitri would ever want to be bonded I would have told you that you were crazy. No way in hell would my boyfriend want to be bonded with anyone but especially some drunken royal . I guess love makes you do crazy things.

"I still don't like it Comrade. There are lots of things you haven't thought about. How are you planning to die? What if it doesn't work and you are now bonded for nothing?"

"Well if it doesn't work then at least I can make sure Adrian isn't having inappropriate thoughts about you." He dared make jokes at this time. I felt myself begin to seethe.

"As for the how I would die well I thought the most effective and quickest way would be for you to stake me" he answered slowly. The cautiousness in his eyes let me know that he was waiting for an explosion from me. I however didn't move. I couldn't. After all the times I had tried to stake him when he was a strigoi and now as a dhampir he wants me to stake him? No way. I felt my body begin to shake. I was powerless to stop the tears that were cascading down my cheeks. Dimitri tenderly wiped at my tears and snuggled me tightly in his arms.

"Oh Roza baby. I'm sorry love I know that you don't want to hurt me but it's the safest way to." I stood up abruptly cutting him off.

"Safest way? Your insane. I can't stake you. I couldn't do it properly when you were the bad guy how in the hell am I supposed to do it now? Just for a chance for a kid? No way. If you want kids that bad Dimitri than I think you need to go find Tasha and get with her. And as for you and Adrian planning all this bull shit behind my back, he is dead too. I know you hate him and he hates you so I don't know what game your playing but it stops now. I'm going to bed, feel free to sleep on the couch" with that I stormed out of the room and ran to the bedroom. I threw myself on the bed and sobbed until my tears ran out and my exhausted body fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning Dimitri's side of the bed was still neat indicating he had indeed spent the night on the couch, however there was a folded piece of paper with my name on it lying on his pillow. Tentatively I opened it and began to read

_Roza. I don't have the words to tell you how sorry I am. I never gave a thought to how hard this would be for you. I so desperately don't want to take anything away from you in life. I want to bring joy to your world. I love you and only you and if children is something that biological we can never have than as long as I still have you I will be happy. I am going into town to set up a surprise for you as part of my apology that I hope you will except. Please enjoy your breakfast that is waiting in the kitchen and please my darling stay in the house. I am so truly and deeply sorry. I promise to let all of this go and focus just on us. I love you with all my being. Yours forever in this life and the next Dimitri_

_I sniffed and brushed at the lone tear under my eye. Damn that man for knowing just how to make me feel like the bad guy. But he had mentioned food so I decided to get up and see what kind of a spread he had left. I wasn't disappointed when I stumbled groggily into the kitchen. The coffee pot was still steaming and obviously fresh and on the table were platters filled with bacon, eggs, hash browns, pancakes, French toast and even from scratch waffles. Yes the man definitely knew how to give and apology._

_I sat down and began to dig hungrily into all of the wonderful food. I think the waffles were my favorite. They always seem to remind the most of doughnuts. I had pretty well cleared most of the platters of food when a breathless Dimitri burst through the door. I could see fear and then relief and then fear again in his eyes. I froze knowing that only one thing could make Dimitri afraid. _

"_they found us somehow didn't they" I whispered, too afraid to speak up properly. He paused momentarily before shaking his head in confirmation._

"_I've already called your father and he is setting up people to pick us up at the closest safe house. We have to leave the country Roza." he murmured as he crossed the room quickly pulling me into his arms. "I'm so sorry about last night I am so sorry that somehow in the midst of all this that they have found us. I should have kept us better hidden." I shook my head pulling away._

"_This is not your fault Comrade. They were bound to look in different places. They know how smart we are so it makes sense for us to come to a remote place like this. Maybe we need to hide in plain sight or at least closer to where they think we would never go." I was grasping at straws and we both knew it but I just didn't want to spend my entire life on eh run. Dimitri looked at me as if reading my mind and let out a big sigh._

"_Roza I'm so sorry but baby we have to grab a few things and get out of here as soon as possible." I nodded and turned toward the bedroom. I could feel him following me grabbing things up as he went. He was a man on a mission. He flung the suit case on the bed and quickly filled it with all of our important things. He froze suddenly just as he was about to toss the suit case over his shoulder._

"_they are here." he whispered. He motioned for me to be silent and opened the closet door. He felt his way along the side wall until he pushed something I couldn't see. There was a faint popping sound and one of the panels swung open. I looked at Dimitri in disbelief. Why had he not told me that there as a secret passage? He shook his head with a later look in his eyes and pushed me into the dark passage way following behind me after he closed the closet door and pulled the panel shut behind him. I opened my mouth to speak and he placed a hand over my mouth so I thought better of it and shut up letting him lead the way down the dark tunnel with no idea where we were headed. _

_It felt as if we had walked for hours when Dimitri final spoke._

"_I'm sorry for the secrecy Rose I just didn't want you in a panic to be able to give away out position." he said softly looking at my feet. I was kind of mad I mean did he really think that I was so silly and immature that I would panic from eh guardians? Ok well maybe if I thought they were going to shoot him I would but I was more likely to dive in front of him that anything else. I wanted to be mad that he had kept this from me but right now I was too concerned with where we were going to be upset._

"_Look Dimitri . We can talk about your trust issues later. I need to know where we are going. Can I get that information please?" I knew I sounded snotty but I didn't care. Dimitri took my hand and continued walking._

" _I am not exactly sure Roza. Your father told me that this tunnel leads somewhere safe. I thought it was better not to press him for info that he seemed reluctant to give."_

"_O.k. that seems weird. After everything that he has done to help us he can't tell us where we are?" Dimitri turned to me and his eyes were so very sad._

"_Roza if you don't know where we are then you can't let it slip to anyone who might accidentally let it slip to the wrong person." my jaw dropped when he said that._

"_do you really think that Lissa would rat us out." I almost screamed. Dimitri turned his sad eyes back to my face._

"_No I don't think she would rat us out and I don't think Christian would either. But I do think that they might let something anything something that seems so minor to them that it cant possibly lead to us and yet the right or I guess I should say wrong person could over hear them and use that info to help find us. I'm sorry love but we still don't know for sure who killed the queen and who framed you and that person may still need you to take the blame." he placed a soft kiss on my for head. " I really am sorry" he whispered against my hair. I knew he was too. I could see it in his eyes. He knew how much I loved my friend and he knew how hard this was for me. I was trying really hard to think about who would be privy to Lissa and Christians conversations that would turn me in. I felt a little ill but I had to say it to Dimitri._

"_Dimitri there is really only one person who they would talk freely in front of." I hesitated before saying it. Dimitri had stopped and turned around to face me. The interest was plain on his face._

"_who Roza?"_

_I gulped not wanting to say it and crush his childhood friend or cause him o think me a jealous lover bent on getting rid of my rival but I had to tell him._

"_Dimitri the only person they both trust is Tasha." he just stared at me for a minute a massive range of emotions crossing his usually stoic face. I saw anger then denial than fear than sadness all enter his eyes. Finally I say resolve. He nodded his head once and took my hand in his and began walking again._

"_I think your right Roza. Now we just need to prove how and why."_


	21. Chapter 21

We walked for what seemed like hours. I wasn't wearing a watch and neither was Dimitri so I was going by my stomach when it came to guessing what time it was. My stomach had been grumbling rather loudly for a long time now obviously we had missed lunch and I was starting to think we would be missing dinner too. I sighed for the millionth time today and Dimitri squeezed my hand in a sympathetic gesture. He pulled out his phone again and finally stopped walking.

"I have a signal again. I'm going to call Abe and let him know we are coming."

I nodded not sure what else to do being to hungry to form much of anything coherent . The phone rang twice before my father answered . I heard him immediately ask if we were in the tunnel and Dimitri confirmed. Abe said if we had hit the point were we had cell service again that it was only about a mile farther. He told Dimitri to call again when we hit the outside. Great so still no answer on where we were or where we were going. Rolling my eyes behind Dimitri's back I continued to follow him silently.

A little farther on I noticed Dimitri watching me out of the corner of his eye.

"Something wrong Comrade?" I asked tentatively hoping that there wasn't some vital information he was keeping from me.

"I'm just surprised your being so quiet. I was worried that something was wrong with you actually."

"pshaw" I scoffed. " You forget who your dealing with. I'm just dying from hunger is all . I have actually been silently contemplating whether or not I can hold you down long enough to take a chunk out of one of your shoulders."

Dimitri laughed and raised an eye brow. He pulled me to a stop and reached into one of the interior pockets of his coat pulling out a giant health food bar. I just stared for a moment not sure if I was grateful he had food or pissed he withheld it for so long. Finally after snatching the food from his hand and tearing open the wrapper with gusto I looked up and glared at him.

"Just how long were you going to withhold food from me? I have a crazy metabolism that needs to be feed on a very regular basis."

He never answered me. I suddenly found my self flattened in between the wall and Dimitri's hard back. His arms were splayed wide and his muscles were tensed. I could feel my heart start to beat out a disjointed overly fast rhythm. Had they found us? I opened my mouth to ask Dimitri what was going on but he shook his head and raised one finger. He cocked his head in the direction we had been heading and I felt him shift his weight ever so slightly in that direction. Without warning three large dark and tan Dhampir appeared before us. The obvious leader of the group held his hands up in a gesture of caution and peace.

"My name is Bernard. I work for Abe. I am here to escort you the rest of the way. We have reason to believe that the group of guardians hunting you has managed to find there way into the tunnels."

Dimitri didn't relax for a second . In fact I heard a low growl work its way up his throat from deep in his chest.

" What proof do you have?" he spat at the three Dhampir." why should I believe you that you work for Abe? He said to call him back and I haven't called yet."

Bernard nodded his head at Dimitri.

"Call him now then but please hurry we need to get you out of here and to Abe and then send a crew back through the tunnels to take care of any unwanted visitors."

Dimitri reached in the pocket of his duster and handed me the phone.

"Call Rose." his tone came out clipped. I knew he was stressed.

I hit the call button twice redialing the last number and Abe answered on the first ring.

" Kiz! I knew you would call when I send Bernard. Please kiz just do what he says. I got a tip that the tunnels may not be safe and you need to get out and to the safe house immediately."

I felt my breath leave my body and my knees wanted desperately to buckle. They had found me again. I sucked some air in through my teeth and focused.

"Ok old man we will." I hung up without a goodbye.

Placing the phone back into Dimitri's duster I placed a hand on his shoulder.

" They are legit Dimitri. We need to move now." He looked at me over his shoulder and nodded. He relaxed his stance and extended a hand to Bernard.

"I'm sorry but I have to be careful." Bernard took his hand with a grin.

"No problem I completely understand. Abe will be glad to know your taking his daughters safety seriously"

I felt Dimitri stiffen slightly.

" Of course I do. She means the world to me." he took my hand. " Now you said we needed to hurry?"

"Yes I think it best if we tried to run. I know you guys have been going all day but can you run?" Bernard seemed to be looking at me as he said that. I wondered if I looked as hungry as I felt. Dimitri must have felt so too because without a word to me he scooped me up into his arms and turned back to Bernard.

"Lead the way."

We took off at a pace I knew without some real food I would not have been able to endure.

The walls of the tunnel flew by and before I realized it we were thought a door and up some stairs into the fresh air. I looked around and saw mountains. I reasoned we must have somehow ended up in Austria. I never got a chance to ask as the minute we were on the outside Bernard pulled out what looked like a dog whistle and blew it. I heard nothing for about a minute then suddenly a black helicopter appeared over the horizon. In less than a minute it had landed in front of us and Bernard led our group with Dimitri still holding me in his arms onto the helicopter.

I was surprised and pleased to see Abe aboard the copter. He shocked me by quickly pulling me close and planting a quick kiss on my forehead before he released me. Turning to Dimitri he smiled.

" You've done a wonderful job of keeping her safe and I am in your debt."

Dimitri snuggled me into his chest before addressing my father.

"No sir. I am the one that in indebted to you for the chance to get my Roza back"

I felt my heart swell and my throat got thick and I had to force back tears. I would so not cry in front of all these people. Abe seeming to sense my discomfort cleared his throat and changed the topic

"so I happen to have a small amount of food here and I thought you might be interested." his eyes twinkled as he reached under his seat and pulled out what looked like a bakery box. He didn't even get the lid off before the scent assaulted me

" Brownies!" I exclaimed giddy with the anticipation. I snatched the pan from his hands and tore the lid off closing my eyes to inhale the scent. I heard Abe chuckle across from me.

" Any one want a small taste?" I asked trying to be polite. " Say so now of forever hold your peace." I waved the box in the air. Dimitri smiled at me.

"You haven't eaten all day Roza. Enjoy." I sighed in contentment and dug in.

By the time I had the box of brownies finished the helicopter was landing.

Judging by the surroundings I was guessing we were now deep in the alps. I forgot to ask because as soon as we landed I noticed that there were three cottages all set up in a cute little clearing. Out of the first cottage a figure came running. A figure with red hair. Was my mother here? I stepped off the copter and into my mothers arms.

"Oh Rose I was so worried." she cried. The tears welled in her eyes. " I am so glad your safe. Did the guardians see you?" she continued to run her hands over me searching for injury.

" mom I'm fine. I was with Dimitri of course he kept me safe."

My words seemed to trigger something in her. She turned then to look at Dimitri a look of indecision on her face.

"Belikov I'm still not sure how I feel about you and Rose, however I am grateful that you have kept her safe so far."

Dimitri just nodded at her as if he knew better then to say anything. I however had lots to say.

"Mom why are you here? I mean I get it I'm your daughter but what about your charge?"

My mom flushed slightly at that.

"Yes well about that." She took a step towards Abe. " I got reassigned." She smiled fondly at my father.

"Oh man you have got to be kidding me!" I glared at them putting my hands on my hips. " after all this time now the two of you decide to play house?"

"Rose!" Dimitri admonished me. " their happy let them be. doesn't everyone deserve a second chance at happiness?" I caught the double meaning in his words. I still didn't like it but I flipped my hair at my parents and huffed as I started towards the cabins.

"so is someone going to show me where I am sleeping ?" I raised my eyebrows. Abe took my mothers hand in his and led the way.

"This way Kiz. You and Dimitri will be in the second cabin the third is where the guardians not on shift will be. Your mother and I are in the first cabin." He gave me look I knew was a dare to challenge anything he had just said. Seeing that I wasn't going to he continued. " I have ten guardians here who will be swapping shifts. You and Dimitri will not be taking a watch as you are to remain hidden. Now one more thing you need to know. This area although not heavily populated has had the occasional strigoi. We haven't seen any in the past few days but that doesn't mean there aren't any around. Be careful the mountains give them a few extra hiding places. Any questions."

Dimitri and I both shook our heads.

"Good then go take a nap you look awful. Both of you."

I smiled and nodded at my father and allowed Dimitri to lead the way to the second cabin. Once inside he didn't even give me a chance to look around. He picked me up and took me into the bedroom. I was deposited gently on the bed and he silently began removing my shoes and socks along with my jeans. He took his off as well and pulled back the covers. I crawled under with him and snuggled up against him. Neither of us said a word we just let sleep claim us.


	22. Chapter 22

**_sorry guys I know its beena while since I updated so Im trying to get this story finsihed and update more regularly . this might mean shorter chapters so please bare with me. Thanks ! _**

Weeks past and Dimitri and I started our investigation into Tasha. We had told my mom and Abe who both thought she was a viable suspect, and we had told Adrian so we could have a spy at court. We had not yet told Christian or Lissa. I wanted to at least tell Lissa but Dimitri had a valid point that she would then act funny towards her and would never be able to keep the secret from Christian and that could blow our cover.

Abe's satellite internet thingy allowed us to hack into the security tapes form that night. It wasn't showing much aside from the fact that I wasn't in them. I sighed and leaned back in my chair tired of searching for something I wasn't going to find. If it was Tasha she was smart and had covered her tracks well.

" Go take a nap. I will try something else." a warm voice whispered in my ear. In spite of my tiredness I smiled and reached up behind me to run my fingers through his thick hair.

"your entirely to good to me you know." I said turning around in my chair to face him. " Most men would have run away screaming in terror by now. Most men wouldn't think it was worth all this. That I was worth all this." I whispered the last part gesturing around me. He got down on his knees in front of me taking my face in his hands and rubbing his thumbs over my lips.

"Roza you are absolutely worth it. You are worth everything to me. There is nothing on this planet worth more to me than you. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. "

His admission made my heart swell and at the same time scared me to death. I knew he would sacrifice himself for me if need be and I couldn't live without him. I would rather die than exist without him but I knew that was an argument that neither of us would win so I let it go. I must have looked lost in thought because Dimitri started to pull me up out of the chair.

"Come on Roza. Nap time."

I pulled back a little

"I 'm not a child Dimitri. I can get out of a chair." I narrowed my eyes at him and stifled a yawn. I actually was tired. His mouth quirked and he gestured for me to go ahead. I started to walk towards the door when suddenly I was swept up into his arms.

"I thought it might be safer if I carried you that way we don't have to worry about you falling asleep before you get back to our cabin." he raised his eyebrows in a seductive way at me that was almost a leer. I just laughed and rested my head against his chest letting his smell surround me. We were at the door to our cabin and Dimitri was just opening the door when it hit me. The nausea I had not felt in ages caused my stomach to react violently and I almost couldn't hold back my vomit. Dimitri immediately sensed something was wrong and set me down on the ground crouching beside me.

" Roza? Roza? Sweetie what's wrong?" the panic un mistakable in his voice. I knew the look in my eyes was wild as I looked up at him and uttered that one word.

"Strigoi"

He immediately went into action . He picked me up and rushed me into the cabin handing me a stake and grabbing two for himself. I started to follow him back out the door but he whirled on me.

'No!" he snarled at me. " you stay here. I don't want to hear it Rosemarie we haven't been able to retrain you like we should always being on the run and just in case someone gets away I don't want you seen."

I opened my mouth to argue but never got a chance. He crushed his lips to mine with a violence I hadn't known he still possessed.

" stay." it was said softly and yet it was no less commanding than before. I badly wanted to go join them but I knew he was right I couldn't be seen. I settled for pacing the cabin. I heard Dimitri ring the alarm bell but that was the only noise I heard. A solid half hour went past and no one had come to my door yet. It shouldn't have taken this long. I knew I couldn't survive losing Dimitri again and I was starting to panic. I had to go look and see if they needed help. I had just reached the door when it opened. Dimitri and my mother came in followed by Abe and two of his Guardians. They were leading a strigoi. They stood the man in the kitchen and turned to me

" Tell her." Ordered Dimitri, " tell her what you told me." I looked between Dimitri and the strigoi not sure about what was happening. The strigoi spat at Dimitri . Dimitri punched him in the face and pulled his arms so far behind him I was sure he was dislocating his shoulder.

"Fine!" The strigoi finally said. " I was sent to find Rosemarie Hathaway. The women said I could go free if I would hunt that women down she gave me a t shirt so I would know what that women smelled like. She also gave me a tip that you were in Sweden and I followed rumors of small groups hiding out until I found you." I was shocked speechless .. Who would send these musters after me? Before I got a chance to ask Dimitri spoke again.

"what did this women look like?"

The strigoi glared at him but then hung his head.

" She was a moroi with long black hair and a scar on the side of her face."

We all looked at each other and said in unison

"Tasha!"


End file.
